Watch Over Me
by bakurasgirl
Summary: *sequel to Anything for You* Ryou, Mlaik, and the kids are separated by Child Services. When Seto goes to Egypt to track down Isis, he discovers a dangerous secret from the past
1. In The Country

Welcome to the sequel for Anything For You, written by me.  This chappie was a consolidated effort between my wife's twisted sense of humor and my tired, tired, brain.

Warnings for story: Yaoi, ANZU BASHING…lemons later.

In The Country

A sly smile crossed her lips as she approached her sleeping, snoring victim.  The father waited in the bushes clenching his fists hoping the ignorant pharaoh would not wake up and ruin his fun.  Aria, dressed in her purple dress with purple ribbons in her hair, crept slowly and carefully. Her spiky, white hair fluttered in the wind as she tip-toed to the other sleeping yami.  Bakura tried not to break down and laugh at the chibi sneaking up behind his nemesis.

Aria reached Yami and giggled Yami Yugi was completely asleep.  Not even a herd of elephants could wake him up.  

Aria put her hands on the Puzzle and the chains rattled slightly.  She carefully leaned Yami's head forward and lifted the puzzle.  Bakrua held his breath as his daughter slowly lifted the puzzle over Yami's head.  When the puzzle was snatched, she jumped up and down hitting Yami's knuckles with the chain.

"OW!"

Aria clutched the puzzle against her chest and Bakura held his breath, cursing in Egyptian.

Yami looked down and saw hi sPuzzle missing.  Aria squealed happily and dashed off towards Bakura.  The chain dangled as she ran. Yami dashed after her.

"Aria Kanika Itemri! Give that back!"  Yami grabbed Aria by the waist.  Her little hands and feet dangling as she swung the Millenium Puzzle like a pendulum.

"Auntie Yami! You catched me!"

Yami tried to pull the item out of Aria's hands, but she wouldn't release it. "Aria, who told you to steal my Millenium Puzzle?"

"Daddy! He's teached me how to teal stuff!"

Yami rolled his eyes and walked to the bushes.  "Come out, tomb robber!"

Bakura stood and folded his arms defiantly.  "What's so wrong with teaching your kid how to make a living?"

"This is not Ancient Egypt. Bakura, you shouldn't teach Aria how to do this!"

"Who's gonna carry on my legacy after I'm dead?"

Yami rolled his eyes and sighed. "Itemri…you are already dead."

Bakura avoided Yami's gaze. "Oh yeah…you're right. This is a good skill for her to learn. You never know when it will come in handy.  This is a good skill for emergencies."

"Well, maybe you should have shown her the first lesson: How NOT to get caught." Yami put Aria on the ground and the chibi ran to her father.  Bakura picked her up and brought her to his chest. 

"Auntie Yami, did I supwise you?"

Yami pet the chibi's head. "You did, Aria, but stealing isn't nice."

"I have Unkie Seto to pwotet me if I need hewp."

Bakura looked around Seto's country estate. Seto invited Ryou, Malik, Yugi and their yamis to spend a day in the country.  Seto was also convinced it would help aid Ryou and Aten's recovery from their abduction by Steven, Ryou's father.  Aten was slowly returning to normal, but remained shy of strangers and refused to play with Aria's doll, Jesse.  Bakura heard hoofbeats approach.  Joey and Aten rode up on a chestnut mare.

"Unkie Puppy!" Aria ran up to Joey who dismounted.   Joey gave her a big hug.

"Joey, you should see what Bakura is teaching Aria," Yami said surprisingly.

"I teal Auntie Yami's Minimum Puzzle!"

"Millenium Puzzle, Aria," her father corrected. 

Joey helped Aten off the horse and Aten ran towards the patio where Ryou, Yugi, and Seto were having lemonade.  Malik and Marik had wandered off and it was a pretty sure thing that they were up to no good.  The group had learned the hard way not to go looking for them when they had disappeared.  Seto saw more than he needed to when he found them in his library, and they were not looking in books.  So, Malik was left to his own devices when it came to his yami.  

Aten ran to Ryou and tugged on his shirt to be held.  Aten sat on Ryou's lap reaching for the lemonade. Ryou poured a cup for Aten and gave it to him.

"Seto, are you really thinking about it?"

Seto nodded and leaned his chin on his hand. "Mokuba needs someone when I am working. And…Joey and I want this since we can't …do this like you, Ryou."

Ryou shook his head. "Trust me, I wouldn't want to go through the birth again. Carrying them was fine, but I had my fill of hospitals in the last month or so."

Bakura walked up to the group with Aria sitting on his shoulders.  "What's going on here?"

"Seto and Joey are thinking of adopting a kid, Bakura," Yugi said happily. "I think you should, Seto."

Yami gave a sigh as he heard the conversation from afar.  "Not another one.."

Joey pat Yami on the shoulder. "Why not?  I love Seto and I think this would be a good idea."

"So another kid can steal my Millenium Puzzle?"

Marik and Malik walked onto the patio and Marik sat on a lounge chair. "Malik, get me some lemonade. I'm thirsty."

Malik poured his yami a cup and Aria fidgeted in Bakura's arms. Bakura let her down and she ran to Marik. 

"Daddy Marik! Guessed what I did to Auntie Yami!"

"Talked Unkie Seto into buying him a personality?"

Yami let out an audible growl.  Malik gave him his cup of lemonade and Joey gulped his own.

"No! Daddy Marik! Guessed what I did to Auntie Yami? I teal his Minimum Puzzle!"

"That's not the only thing on him that is miniumum!"

Yugi officially blushed 100 shades of red and the group exploded into laughter.  Joey laughed so hard the lemonade came out of his nose.  Seto handed him a towel and shook his head. 

"Messy Puppy…" Seto said sympathetically.

"How would you know, Marik?" Yami said still growling deep in his throat.

"It's OBVIOUS, Yami…" Marik said trying to breathe from laughter. 

Yami blushed and turned to Yugi. "What's so funny?"

"……….Nothing," Yugi said snickering with chibi eyes.

Yami shook his head.  "I get no respect. (Yami's thought: especially from the author)"

Ryou held Aten close. "I think you both would be good parents.  Being a parent is such a reward!"

Aria grabbed onto the cord holding the Millenium Ring and jingled it happily.  She squealed loud and happily kicking her feet into her father's ribs. 

"It can also hurt the ears a little," Bakura added.  

"Fatherhood is great, Seto.  I wouldn't trade Aten for the world," Marik said waving Aten to come to him.  Aten jumped down from Ryou and ran to his daddy.  Aten jumped onto his father's lap cuddling against him.

Aten hugged his daddy. "I wuv you, daddy."

Marik kissed his chibi's forehead.  

Joey sighed and sat beside Seto. "Yeah. We're not sure how old or what we want."

"Get a girl…you can play with her hair," Ryou said playing with Aria's spikes.

"Get a boy…you can teach him how to be like daddy." Aten grabbed the Rod and began sucking on it like he always had since he was a baby. Malik didn't know why he insisted on doing that still, even though the chibi's were 2 years old.

Joey and Seto exchanged glances in unison. "I think we should get a girl."

Anzu jumped out of the bushes out of no where.  "A GIRRRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLL!!!"

The group gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"IWANNALOOKATTHEHORSIESBECAUSETHEYARECUTEANDLIKE

FRIENDHIP!!! YEAH FRIENDSHIP!!!! YEAH HORSIES!!!!"

Seto rolled his eyes and he sighed into his collar. "Security, can you remove Anzu AGAIN for the twentieth time today? NOW!"

"Don't wemove me, Seto! I wanna pet the horsies! CUTE LITTLE HORSIES WHERE ARE THEY? AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THERE'S A HORSIE! COME HERE LITTLE HORSIES! I WANNA BE FRIENDS WITH YOU!"

Anzu ran to the horse and wrapped her arms around its neck in a tight hug. The horse galloped off with Anzu getting caught under his hooves. "GETTING TRAMPLED…OW…BY…OW…A..HORSE…OW….YEAH! …..IS LIKE…..FRIENDSHIP!....YEAH! I'M HURT! THE HORSIE WAS FRIENDLY TO ME!"

The group looked wide eyed at Anzu being dragged off by Security. The group shrugged and returned to their conversation.

"We haven't decided. We do know that we want to adopt a kid. We have to file the paperwork yet."

Joey cuddled beside Seto. "I'm glad we could do this."

Seto hugged his lover. "Me too."

**********************

Mrs. Flannery looked at the court order and flipped through the file from Child Services.  The department head had ordered Aria and Aten to be removed from Ryou and Bakura's custody. The court order to remove Ryou from Isis' custody was already approved. This was the last approval that needed to be done.  Ryou was not being supervised by his guardian, Isis.  Flannery placed the court order copies in the file.    

She hadn't found a home for Ryou or the children yet. She did, however, find a potential guardian for Malik.  

She received a knock at the door.  The door opened. A man in his early 40's entered. 

"Hello, Mrs. Flannery? I was told you have a foster child waiting for me?"

"Yes,. Mr. Wheeler, please sit down."

  Updates: I will update Monday or Tuesday, guys!  Thank you to all those who reviewed for Anything for You.  Keep up the good reviews, guys!


	2. Guidelines

Alpha Slave: Happy Birthday, babe!  Thanks for understanding. Yeah, parents can be rough sometimes, but as long as you are happy, it's all good, right?

Shadow of Light: I thought about Joey's dad out of the blue.   It sounded like a good and EVIL idea.

ssjgoddesschico: I'm glad it's good so far. Aria is priceless, isn't she?

Mystical Dragon: Hmm…that's a new phrase. I'm sure Marik could use that later.

Heather: Yeah, looking forward to tomorrow. We bought our pendants and we're hoping it doesn't rain in nova scotia.   By the way, yes, it is Joey's dad.

Ryou's Mistress: We all love Malik and we all have a place for him, but I was thinking that he's in the same boat as Ryou practically.

Cyn: Yup. it was Joey's dad.

Gralnak: I knew you weren't laughing at me, babe. 

Dragondreamer: Actually, you were sitting on the couch out of reading range. Besides, I know you enjoyed the surprises.

Guidelines

Marik's POV

Malik drove us back to the city.  Seto and his Puppy took his helicopter back to KaibaCorp.  If Seto and Joey were ready to adopt kids, I could only wish them the best.  Aten sat in his carseat watching the cars and trees fly by.  He's a good kid.  Everytime I look at Aten, I can't help but thank Ra that he is ok.  

With more patience than I ever had in my life, I helped reassure Aten that we were his family and that we loved him.  He still clings to me and Malik, but considering what those bastards may have done to him without our knowledge, I knew I would give him all the time he needed.  We conducted our lives as normally as possible. Ryou and Malik washed the children, Bakura and I played with them.  We took turns feeding them and we all tucked them in bed together.  

My hikari's sister had been gone for quite some time in Egypt, so it was decided to convert Isis' room into a room for the chibis.  Aria and Aten were still young enough to sleep together in the same bed, so they shared Isis' bed.  We put their toys in there and we had an automatic kiddie room for them.  Aten does not like the idea of being separated from Malik and I when we sleep.  Aria would squeal when she heard lightening and she would run into her parents' room.  At 3 A.M. I would see a half-asleep naked Bakura carrying his shivering chibi back to her bed.   Bakura would have to take her back to bed four times before she fell asleep.  They're both good kids. We can't deny them anything.

We arrived home two hours later and the chibis ran immediately for their toys.  Ryou and Malik carried them and their toys upstairs to the bath.  Bakura and I made snacks and sat on the couch waiting for our hikaris.  When the chibis were done their bath, and their little bodies were still wrapped in their towels, they both scurried downstairs prancing and squealing happily.  They ran to Bakura and I and hugged both of us. 

"Good night, daddy!" Aria said kissing Bakura.

"Laila Tiaba*, daddy," Aten said kissing me on the cheek.  His knowledge of a foreign language was going quickly…much more so than I had expected. 

Aria kissed me on the cheek. "Night, Daddy Marik."

Aten kissed Bakura on his forehead. "Laila Tiaba, Daddy Bakura."

Bakura pat Aria softly on the butt. "Get to bed now, baby girl. Sweet dreams."

Aria skipped off grabbing her dolly. She ran back to us holding up Jesse.

"Daddy, kiss Jessie good night." Bakura kissed the doll. 

"Go to bed, girls. Good night."

Aria climbed…rather, crawled, up the stairs.  Aten stopped at the foot of the steps and waved to us timidly carrying his Change of Heart plushie under his arms and his toy Millenium Rod to bed.  My boy…..

"Night, daddy,": he said waving and crawling up the stairs where we saw Malik and Ryou waiting to put the chibis to bed.

We both heaved a sigh of relief when we were alone.  When Ryou and Malik returned downstairs, we clutched our hikari's close.  When it was time for us to go to bed, we checked on the chibis.  Aten had curled up against his teddy bear in his fetal position sucking his thumb.  Aria's arm was sticking out of the bed dangling.  Bakura tucked her arm back in the bed and let her sleep.  I took Malik in my arms as we watched Aten sleep.  I turned his head and gently kissed him on the lips, running my fingers through his hair.  Bakura took his hikari and kissed him too.  As we kissed our hikaris and heard the soft breathing of the chibis, everything seemed to be complete….content….

**********************************************

Seto's POV

            My Puppy and I returned home from the estate.  Aten seemed to cheer up when he saw the new horse I bought for him.  It meant a lot to me and Joey that Aten recover as quickly as possible. Staying with me and Joey seemed to make him feel better, so I couldn't resist keeping him and Aria around.  

            Joey seemed happier with Aten around him. Joey played with him while I had boring business meetings, tedious banking, and employees to supervise and order around.  Aria's so much like me, it's scary.  She orders my employees around and they obey her! Partially because I tell them to obey her.  Her orders are as good as mine.  I hoped that she would take over my company one day. I think she could make a good businesswoman.  She knows how to get what she wants when she wants.  Just like me.

            I was so happy when Joey said he wanted to adopt, too!  This was going to be perfect!  

"I think we should adopt a boy for Aten," Joey said brushing back my hair.  

"I think Aria needs a playmate. A little girl would suit us nicely."

My puppy shifted uncomfortably. "Aten needs a BOY playmate."

"Aria needs someone to play dolls with," I said shifting over a few dolls my little girl left behind.

"Aten plays dolls with her. I swear that boy's gonna grow up like his dad."

I shrugged. "The kid is happy.  Isn't that important?"

"Yeah, well…it's up to you," he said jumping out of the helicopter.

I took his hand, his blonde hair fluttering in the night wind, "I want to make you happy, Puppy."

"You have, Seto."

I hugged my lover when my Chief of Security approached me.  "Master Kaiba, you have someone in your office. She wants to speak with you immediately."

"Tell her to make an appointment to see me tomorrow. I have my Puppy right now."

"She's been here for hours waiting for you, sir. She's from the Department of Child Services."

I grunted. This was NOT a time to be disturbed! "Fine. I'll groom my puppy later."

Joey followed me to my office where a woman waited for me. To wait four hours for me took patience. Maybe I should at least hear what she has to say.

"Mister Kaiba? Mrs. Flannery from Child Services.  Could I have a moment of your time?"

I nodded and sat behind my desk. "Puppy, sit." Joey came and sat on the edge of my desk like a good little puppy. 

"Mr. Kaiba, I have a report here saying that you intend to adopt?"

I nodded again. "Joey and I want to adopt, but we haven't decided if we want a boy or a girl yet."

Flannery looked at me and then Joey.  "We have some…concerns regarding your request.  You and Mr. Wheeler intend on being the foster…fathers?"

I nodded. What was with this woman all of a sudden?  "is that a problem?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you and Mr. Wheeler are…..a….couple, are you not?"

I wasn't ashamed to admit it. "Why do you ask, number one? Number Two: Why do you care? Number Three: Why does it matter?"

Flannery shifted in her seat. "Well, Mr. Kaiba, we do have two children who will be available very soon.  A boy and a girl.  They are only two years of age."

Just like Aria and Aten! This would work out well. 

"They will be available tomorrow, as a matter of fact.  We normally would offer these kids to those who have been waiting the longest.  But, under the circumstances, I think it would be safe to put them in a home as soon as possible.  would you be hesitant to take both of them?"

Joey turned to me. "I think Aten and Aria would enjoy themselves with both."  

Flannery looked in her file and shifted uncomfortably.  "Aten and Aria?  Are you talking about Aten Ishtar and Aria Itemri?"

Joey shifted closer to me. "Yeah, they are our friend's kids."

 "I know. That is why I needed to see you in private.  How good of a parent is Ryou Bakura?"

"Parent?  He's a great Mom. Why?"

Flannery sighed. "I cannot divulge any information at this time, Mr. Kaiba. This information is strictly confidential."

My Puppy began to get more flustered than myself.  "What's this all about?"

Our eyes widened as we suddenly realized what Flannery was saying. Well, she wasn't saying it directly, but….Aria and Aten were being put up for adoption.  Why?  Ryou loved his kids!  How could he get rid of Aria like that?  Or Aten?  Granted…Aten still is recovering from the incident in Brackenridge, but that is not a reason to give up on the kid!

Joey jumped off the desk. "Aria and Aten are going up for adoption, aren't they?"

"I cannot reveal anything regarding that case."

"If Aria Itermi and Aten Ishtar are going up for adoption, I demand that they be put in my custody!"

Flannery shook her head. "That is a problem, Mr. Kaiba.  The City of Domino will not allow your….partner to live here while you have these foster children in your custody. Mr. Wheeler will have to leave."

I looked at Joey. Joey put his arms around my shoulders defiantly. "I'm not leaving Joey and Joey is not leaving here."

"Then you will not be able to adopt, Mr. Kaiba. The City of Domino has strict guidelines that must be followed. Your lover is not permitted to stay here for the duration that the children live with you."

I stood up and leaned my weight on the desk."Joey…is…NOT…leaving……..PERIOD."

"Then I must leave to find Aria and Aten another foster home."  Flannery stood up and grabbed her suitcase.

"Wait.." Flannery stopped. "Surely, we can work this out."

"Mr. Kaiba, you can either obey our guidelines or not, but I want to work for the best interest of the children."

Flannery stood up and handed me her business card. "If you need anything, sir, or change your mind, you let me know."

"Is Ryou putting the kids up for adoption?"

 "It really is late, Mr. Kaiba.  I must be going." Flannery gathered her papers. "Besides, I cannot release any information regarding this case. I'm sure you understand."

"No, I don't understand!  It makes no sense to tell me that I cannot adopt a kid unless I force my lover to leave! It makes no sense to tell me that because I have a male lover living with me that I am less capable of caring for those kids than a traditional couple!"

"I never said you were incapable…"

I circled around my desk, giving Flannery my patented icy stare. "No, but it's implied that I am less qualified to care for them.  Let me tell you, Mrs. Flannery…I have every resource to care for those kids and for me to kick out Joey, whom I LOVE…Mrs. Flannery…you are breaking apart a family.  The City of Domino shouldn't have to put up with such ignorance as forbidding a couple to adopt a kid just because they are gay.  There's no reason to refuse me if I am willing to provide a home for kids who need it."

Flannery locked her suitcase glaring back at me. "I cannot allow guidelines to be violated, sir! You may be able to buy your way through life, but some things money can't buy! Good day, MISTER Kaiba."  Flannery walked out of the room quickly before I could react.  

I grabbed the phone and began to dial Malik's home. Joey pushed down the receiver.  "It's too late to call them, Seto. We'll talk to them in the morning."

I brought my arms around Joey's waist feeling his soft body close to me.  I wanted to say something….but the words were failing me.  

Update: I will update on…thrusday.

.

* It means 'good night' in Arabic.


	3. Good Parents

Well guys, for many circumstances, the wedding will be today. Well, the hubby had a headache and last night, we were all too tired to do anything.  

Mystical Dragon: No..not angry Yamis…PISSED- BEYOND- BELIEF YAMIS!

Cyn: She's just following orders, unfortunately.

Ryou's Mistress: Yes, I did hear the sarcasm and I agree. Just because they are gay, does not make them incapable.  

Dragondreamer: Hey, tenshi, you're jumping ahead of the story!  And yes, when the time comes, implements of destruction may be required.

Falling Leaves: My wife has to break me of my chewing my fingernails habit. Old habits are hard to break.

Starfire: Yeah, it's a real shame. Some people should not reproduce.  

Lady Elfsyke: I saw you reviewed another one of my stories, too! Thankies!  Wiccan is cool. My sis is Wiccan.  There is a term for screwing trees..but, what you said was true…as long as the kids are cared for, there's no crime being committed.  I agree fully there.

Gralnak: hehehehe….Mel and I think you are so cute!

Good Parents

Ryou nuzzled into the pile of white, spiky hair in front of his face.  He expected to see Bakura nestled against his body.  Instead of his yami's head, he felt a tiny skull beneath him.  He looked down and Aria was cuddled against his chest.

"Aria?"

Aria looked up with large chibi eyes. "I had a bad sweep, mommy. I cwied and cwied and wan in here."

Ryou wrapped his arms around the baby girl.  "It's only a dream, sweetheart. Dreams cannot hurt you."

"But what about Fweddy Kugger?"

Ryou sighed. "Who let you watch "Nightmare on Elm Street"? Daddy or Daddy Marik?"

"Daddy Mawik, mommy. I sneaked downstaiws and taw it from behind the coush."

"When did you see this?"

"A wong time ago."

Ryou squeezed the chibi. "Those movies are too scary for you, baby girl."

"But I wanted to see what Daddy Mawik and Daddy were watching."

Ryou nodded and wiped her hair back. "I don't think you can handle that movie now, sweetheart."

Bakura walked into the room with the video rental in his hand.  "Aria! My little chibi is awake!" Bakura threw down the video and picked Aria up from under her arms.  Bakura covered his child's hair in kisses.

"Bakura, did you know Aria watched this movie?"

"But it's a good movie!  Who's got daddy's blood lust?" 

Aria squealed happily.  "I do! I do! Meeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"It gave her nightmares, Bakura."

Bakura cuddled his daughter to his chest. "My wittle chibi gots scared?"

Aria nodded with a pout.  The yami stroked his child's hair and put her on the floor. Aria scampered off to her room. 

Ryou crossed his arms holding the video. "Yami, Aria can't watch this."

"I….We only rented it for a few nights. Marik and I want to pick up another movie today at the video store."

"Pick something APPROPRIATE for Aten and Aria while you are gone."

"Ok." Bakura sat on the bed. "We didn't mean for her to see it."

Ryou put the video on the bed gently. "I know, yami. It's ok."

"We know you're protective, Ryou.  We promise we won't let Aria  or Aten see another movie like this until they get a little older."

Ryou smiled and kissed his yami's cheek. "That's a good yami.  We need more vitamins for Aria and Aten. Can you get some more at the store?"

"Sure thing, lover.  Should I pick up a video for us later?" Bakura snickered winking at his hikari.

"Get something….nice."

"Define 'nice.'"

"No one gets blown up, shot, stabbed, raped, tortured, hung, drawn, and quartered. You think you can find a movie without that stuff in it?"

Bakura sighed and his shoulders dropped. "Not even a little blood?"  Bakura's eyes widened and filled with false tears. 

"No..Not even a prick of a finger."

"What about just a prick?"

Ryou rolled his eyes. "You and Marik are such hentais, yami."

Bakura gave a low growl and threw himself on his hikari.  "It's not my fault."

Bakura brought his lips to Ryou's neck kissing the warm skin gently.  Ryou wrapped his legs around Bakura to bring him closer.  Ryou leaned his head back as his yami nipped lightly at the skin.  Ryou turned his head when he saw Marik standing at the door leaning against the post.  

"Marik?"

"Don't mind me, Ryou. I can watch."

Ryou pushed Bakura's shoulders and Bakura looked towards the other yami.  

"Can I do this once without you wanting to watch?"

"No."

Bakura slid off his hikari.  "Fine.  Ryou says we need more vitamins for the kids. You got money?"

"Yeah, Isis sent some yesterday."

Bakura straightened his shirt and kissed Ryou on the cheek one more time.  Downstairs they heard Aten squealing and Aria laughing. Bakura stood up and walked downstairs with Marik.

"Ryou wants us to get a movie for the kids while we're out."

"Terminator 1?"

Bakura sighed. "No…it can't have violence in it…or blood."  
Marik rolled his eyes and sulked. "Please don't say we have to get Happy Bear Jamboree!"

"No. We'll get them something normal…Terminator 2 or something."

Malik came out of the kitchen with a bowl of Cheerios and Aria running around his ankles waiting for the bowl.  

"I wan the ball of Cheeos! Gimme! Gimme, mom!"

Malik put the bowl down and Aria pounced on the bowl rubbing her hands together.  Bakura ruffled her hair and kissed her forehead. "Daddy's going out to the store, baby. You be good for mommy. I'll see you when I get back."

"Daddy, when..when you come home…can we go to the pawk? Pwetty pweasssssssseeeeeee????

"If you want to, sweetie.  We'll let mom and mommy have some time alone."

Marik went into the kitchen to kiss Malik goodbye. He wrapped his arms around his hikari from behind and gave a playful little nip on the back of Malik's neck. 

"We'll be back."

"Ok, Terminator." Malik snickered as Marik released him shaking his head. 

Bakura and Marik left for the video store.

*** At KaibaCorp***

Seto tossed and turned all night in his sleep. When Joey opened his eyes, he saw Seto wide awake on the bed beside him. His bare chest rose and fell with each quiet breath.

"Did you sleep at all last night?"  Joey asked as he nuzzled his neck into Seto's chest and wrapped his arm around his lover's stomach.  Joey's thin fingers brushed lightly across Seto's side. 

Seto heaved a sigh and rubbed his tired right eye.  "I couldn't sleep. I was up thinking about last night.  Ryou and Bakura have always been good parents. Why would Child Services intervene?"

Joey kissed Seto's chest.  "I know they are good parents.  But, Seto, we have to do this for Aria and Aten! We have to do this for them!"

"True."

"If we don't take them into our custody, then think of where they could be placed! They could be placed with someone like Steven.  At least here, they know that they are with someone who cares for them."

Seto turned to Joey with tears in his eyes. "But, Puppy….I don't want to let you go." A tear fell from Seto's face.  His icy stare melted into river of tears.   "I don't want you to leave me. My parents left me. All I have left is Mokuba. I don't want to lose the one I love, too. Don't make me do that, Joey." Seto's arms wrapped around Joey in a tight grip. 

Seto cuddled into Joey's blonde hair.  "I can't let you go…where would you go?"

"I'm NOT going back to dad, so don't worry about it. Maybe Yugi can let me crash at his place until we clear this mess up. It shouldn't be long."

Seto kissed Joey's forehead. "I can't sleep in this bed alone! I need you, Joseph! I need you beside me."

Joey's eyes widened and he gripped his lover tighter. _Joseph? _Did Seto just call him…by his full name?  When Seto called him Joey, it was rare. This was the first time Seto called him Joseph.  Seto must have been extremely upset.

"Seto, It won't be forever. We have to do this. You know, we want to adopt kids of our own someday? You want to be a parent? A good parent?"

Seto nodded. 

"Part of being a good parent is putting your needs aside for the child.  Right now, Aria and Aten need us.  I don't want to see them placed in a strange home with a strange family.    Aten, especially, needs people who know him to take care of him. He's still not completely recovered yet.  Look, removing Aten and Aria will be stressful enough on Ryou. If the kids are with you, then Ryou will feel better knowing they are with someone who will care for them properly."

Seto's eyes tightened and he hiccupped. He kissed Joey's forehead again. "You will have to visit me, Joey."

"I will, love. Don't worry about that."

Seto leaned over and grabbed his dragon ring.  He removed the dog tag on Joey's necklace and replaced it with the dragon ring.  Seto placed the necklace on Joey and kissed Joey gently on the lips.  "Never forget me, Puppy. Please."

Seto kissed Joey's neck and climbed on top of his lover.  The sniffling CEO nuzzled his cheek into Joey's chest and wrapped his arms around Joey's back. "Please, puppy. Never leave me. Promise me you will come back.  Every minute away from you is going to be torture. I love you, puppy."

Seto kissed the juncture of Joey's neck and shoulder. "I'll miss you, puppy."

"I'll miss you, too, love."

"Hold me, puppy….just hold me…Never let me go."

"I never will, my blue-eyed dragon."

Joey stroked Seto's brown hair lightly and planted a kiss on Seto's neck. "Never."

******************

Malik returned the empty bowl into the kitchen.  Aten took the monkey with the cymbals up to Malik in the kitchen. 

"Mom? You wanna pway with my money?"

Malik snickered and carried the boy and his toy into the living room. Malik sat on the couch winding the toy.  Aten giggled as the monkey clanged its cymbals together.  When it was done, Aten smiled and leaned into Malik.  Malik caressed the chibi's white and blonde hair.

Aria had energy. She and Ryou were rough housing on the floor.  Aria lightly bit Ryou's finger as Ryou put her on her back.  Ryou kissed her belly and blew on it tickling her.  

"I wonder what movie the yamis are gonna pick up."

"Aria saw that Nightmare movie."

"Oh dear…not good."

"She ran into my bed last night. I didn't even notice."

Malik brought Aten onto his lap and rocked him. "We shouldn't have sent them out together.  Ra only knows what they are gonna pick up there."

"I told Bakura no violence."

"We'll see what they come home with."

"I just hope they come back with something good for the kids."

Ryou and Malik looked up when the doorbell was rang.  Ryou went to open the door……..

Ok. I know..bad cliffie. I'm going to PEI Friday and Saturday with the wife and husband. So, updatingness will happen on Sunday.  Bye, guys!  Loves yas all!


	4. Foster Care

WOW! So many reviews!  Thank you, guys! What can I say? MY FANS RULE!

*hands Ryou and Malik plushies to every reviewer *  PLUSHIES FOR EVERYONE!

Anglic Mouse Girl: Well, at least they are at Seto's place.

Chibistwawbewwy: If you ever need a shoulder, I'm here. Feel free to email me. 

Mystical Dragon : *Hands over bomb shelter stocked with Malik plushies*

Gralnak: You should know me by now..well, this chappie is a little sad, but the next chappie has ANZU BASHING!

Cyn: Joey's going to have to sneak over. But we will get some Seto x Joey…I also will do a Yami x Yugi.

Ryousmistress: You're right. Well, it's lucky Ryou has Seto.

Lady Elfsyke: Well, I hope you like my stories. I worked hard on all of them, but I love The Fall of Icarus better. I don't know why. I just love the title.

Falling Leaves: * Hands over Rocks* 

Dragondreamer: Well, I guess we'll make up for that night for me on the couch, won't we?????????????

Ssjgoddesschico: Mmorg is not working for anyone, so I hear. So, it's good I have this affnet.

happy yaoi lover: Yami dragon's girl?? I LOVE IT!  We had a nice ceremony at home on Thursday night.  It was really great.

Lupusdragon: You're right…Poor Malik.

Foster Care

Ryou opened the door and saw Mrs. Flannery standing there with two policemen.  he held his breath afraid that the police had pinned Steven's death on Bakura. Ryou's heart stopped as he gripped the door handle tightly. his left hand ran to his chest where the Millenium Ring dangled.

"Ryou, can I come in?"

"Why?" Ryou's voice cracked.

"We have to talk." 

Malik came to the door holding Aten in his arms. "Can I help you?"

"Malik Ishtar?"

Malik nodded. "I am Malik Ishtar."

"I have to talk to you, too."

This wasn't the first time police came to his door.  Marik and Bakura sometimes ran out late at night and would return before sunrise. Normally they would return with presents for their hikaris, usually stolen jewelry or other items.  However, the fact that Ryou and Malik looked like their yamis didn't help matters much.  Ryou and Malik had to divert suspicion from the police several times.

Ryou thought it was odd for Mrs. Flannery to be there with the police. He welcomed them in nervously and Aria ran behind Ryou's legs.  Aten wrapped his arms around Malik's neck.

"Ryou, are Marik and Bakura here?"

"I sent them to the video store and to get vitamins for Aten and Aria.He needs them for his heart..oh….Aten, did you take your medication, baby?"

"Yes, mommy. Mom got it for me."

"Good boy. Anyway, Mrs, Flannery, why are you here?"

Flannery heaved a sighed looked at Malik holding the thin boy. The little girl behind Ryou's legs clutched her doll.  "Ryou, I am here on official business. The City of Domino has ordered me to take Aria and Aten into my custody."

Ryou's jaw dropped and he shook his head. "No. No…you can't take Aria and Aten away from me! Why would you do such a thing?"

Aria wrapped her arms around Ryou's leg and pressing her body against her mother's leg.

"Ryou, Isis is your guardian and her absence has displeased my superiors.  My superiors also believe it is unwise to have these children in the hands of unsupervised minors."

"But, our yamis take care of us!"

"But they cannot prove that they are old enough to care for you."

Ryou took Aria into his arms. "But, my babies are well cared for."

Flannery stood up from her chair. "Ryou, you tried to kill yourself."

"No! I was trying to get rid of my other yami!"

"Ryou, you have been through enough trauma with your father."

Ryou shook his head. "No, I don't want to hear about my father!" Ryou buried his face into Aria's hair. "My father…..was a maniac…he was…he….turned me into nothing more than his love slave…a whore.  He ruined everything for me!"

"Ryou. My superiors cannot allow me to keep Aten and Aria with you in your current mental state.  You are not completely cured."

Ryou shook intensely. "You're can't take these kids away because I am not cured!  I am cured!"

"Ryou, we are doing this to help your children."

Ryou blinked his tear-filled eye. "So, you want to cure me by taking away my children who are my life?  You can't cure me by taking away the most precious people in my life."

Malik clutched onto Aten and stepped in front of Ryou. "We love these kids! You can't take them away from us!"

"We are here to take you away, too, Malik."

"ME??! Why?" Malik's panic-stricken gaze shifted between the policemen. "You can't take me away."

Flannery slowly approached Malik. "Isis isn't here to care for you, Malik.  We placed Ryou in Isis' custody because you begged her and me to let Ryou live with you.  Now she is derelict in her duties and has left you unsupervised."

Ryou nuzzled his face into Aria again. "You can't take my baby girl and baby boy away. I can't live without them."

"You must give them to us, Ryou."

/Bakura! Come home!/

\\ Which movie do you want? Die Hard or something more….stimulating?\\

/ Yami! Child Services is here! They're taking me away from Isis! And they're taking the kids away from me!"

\\ Marik's in the more stimulating section of the store. I'll be right home. \\

Malik struggled with the cop and barely reached the Millenium Rod. The other cop grabbed his wrist with the Rod. 

"It's a family heirloom!  I need to take it!" It was his only link to Marik.

The cop took Aten under the arms, but Malik refused to let go.  "I need my money! My toy Millim Rod!" Malik grabbed the toys Aten wanted and grabbed his medication.

Flannery took Ryou's arm gently.  "Ryou?"

Ryou shook under her grip. "Don't take my little girl away."

Flannery shook her head as the cop stood behind her. "Don't make me order Mr. Garrison to arrest you for interfering , Ryou. Don't make this harder than it already is."

Ryou closed his eyes and three tears fell onto Aria's hair. "Do you promise me that she will be cared for?"

"She will have the best care, Ryou. Promise."

"Who is going to take care of her?"

"I cannot tell you that. I promise you she will have the best that money can buy."

The cop took Aria in his arms and she pointed to her bunny plushie. "I wan my bunny pwushie!"

Ryou handed her the plushie and she cuddled it closely to her.   

"Where's my Dark Mishin and my Man Ear Bug?"

Ryou grabbed the toys from her playpen and his medicine  Ryou handed the toys to her and her face scrunched up.  She rubbed her eyes as the cop carried her out.  Then, she and Aten let out a loud wail.  

Ryou chased after the cops. "Wait! I have to kiss them!" He caught up to the police and kissed them on the forehead. "Mommy and Daddy love you both, sweethearts."

The cop brought Malik out of the house holding onto his arm gently.  Flannery yelled to the officer holding the kids. "Put them in my car and I will take them to their new foster father. You two take Malik and Ryou home.  You know where they go."

The police nodded and put them in the back seat of the car.  

/ Yami! They're taking us away!"

\\ We're on our way, Ryou.\\ 

Malik's POV

            I watched Flannery's car holding the chibis pull away. Ryou and I put our arms around each other in a comforting hug.  Ryou sniffed and I tried to keep my feelings to myself.   They were taking me away from my sister? She's all I have besides Marik. 

/Marik!/

\\ We're coming! \\

/We're gone from the house! They're driving us to my new home! /

\\ Where are you going? \\

/I dunno! They took Aten away. /

Suddenly, I felt a pain shoot through my head. Ryou looked up at me. 

"What's wrong?"

I was silent for a minute. I felt a wave of…sadness.  If I didn't know my yami better, I would say he was kneeling on the sidewalk sobbing his heart out.  That's what it felt like.

"My yami….is crying," I said shocked.  Did I just say what I thought I said? My yami never cried. 

The car drove quite a distance away to a row of homes and stopped. This was on the other side of town, far from his sister's home.  The police opened the door and they took me out of the car.  The brought me up to a door. The cops knocked on the door and a man opened the door. 

"Mr. Wheeler, here is Malik Ishtar, your new foster child."

WHEELER? IS THIS JOEY'S DAD?

"OH, great! Just give me one second."

Joey's dad disappeared. I turned to Ryou who clawed at the window. His screams unheard.  When Joey's dad appeared again, he brought me in and the police entered, too.

"Have you found my boy Joey yet?"

"No, sir."

"Well, now I have another kid to replace my poor Joey. I miss him so."

The police saluted Joey's dad and left.  

*****************************

Ryou's POV

            Malik disappeared. The cops returned to the car.

"You know we know where Joey Wheeler is."

"Kaiba gives us our hush money every month, so hush."

The cops pulled away. Kaiba. He could help me! He can throw his money around like confetti! Maybe he can bribe them into returning Aria and Aten to me. 

The car stopped thirty minutes later. I knew the neighborhood. They brought me to a single home with a nice lawn, well cared for.  The flowers outside bloomed and my new "parents" were waiting outside.  

They quickly hugged me and kissed me. They let me inside and I immediately cried that I wanted to call Seto.

The phone rang and Kaiba answered it. [Hello.]

"Seto…*sniff* ….they *sob* took my children away….."

[Mommy!]

"ARIA?"

[Mommy!]

"ATEN, BABY?"

I couldn't believe it! Seto had the chibis!  I let out a wail and my new mother wrapped her arms around me holding me tightly. My children were safe…..they were safe…….

That's all I wanted for them…was to be somewhere safe.

[Mommy? Where are you?]

If only I could answer Aria. "I'm not sure, baby."

[Is Mom Malik with you, mommy?]

"NO. They put him somewhere else.  Baby, let me talk to Kaiba for a minute."

[Kaiba here. Ryou, where are you?]

"I don't know, Seto.  Where's Joey?"

[I had to put him with Yami and Yugi for a while.  Child Services told me he had to leave for the chibis to stay here.]

I breathed out heavily. Joey had to leave because of Aria and Aten? But…Seto loved Joey.  

"Kaiba…promise me you will take care of Aten and Aria. Please….."

[I always take good care of them, Ryou. I told Services I wanted them when I heard they were being put up for adoption.]

"They just took them away from me," I cried. "Spend some time with Aten and Aria. I know they are upset. 

[Well, they stopped crying since you spoke to them.]

"Tell them I love them, Seto. Please take care of them."

"You can come over later to see them."

"I'll have to see.  I have to go, Seto."  I needed some time alone to get Bakura into the Ring.  

[Mommy?] Aria and Aten's voice came on the phone. [We love you, mommy!]

"Be good, babies. Be good for Unkie Seto."

[We will.]

The phone was hung up and I sat on the couch.  My new "dad" took me to my room upstairs.  

"We heard about your case, Ryou.  We're sorry all this had to happen to you.  We'll try to make your stay here comfortable."

The only thing that would make me feel better is Bakura by my side. 

"We'll try to keep you calm. Our daughter should be home soon. She's out during the day and we bring her inside for dinner."

"Daughter?"

"Well, we call her that, but we try to pretend she's not."

From downstairs we heard a blood curdling scream from my new "mom". "OH MY GOD, SHE MADE IT INSIDE THE HOUSE!"

We heard footsteps run up the stairs. The door flew open and there stood…..

Updates: Updates on Wednesday.  Who ran into the house????  Grab your mallets, people…A CERTAIN CHARACTER BASHING AHEAD….you know who it is.  Hint: She thinks crabs are like friendship.


	5. Dine with the DevilI mean, Anzu

Stwawbewwy: I feel bad for all of them.

Shadow of Light: *hands Malik plushie* there you go.

AMT: It won't be forever. Just enough.

Caro: Hope you enjoy it.

Alpha Slave: Hope you enjoyed your b-day!

Heather Chan:  Joey only alluded that his father beat him. He didn't go into details. That may change when Joey finds out about Malik.

AngelicMouse Girl: Yeah, poor Ryou. *bashes anzu*

Hato chiisai: I know…I can be so bad.

Gralnak: I shit you not.

Falling Leaves: Bless you. *hands tissue*

Cyn: I know..it got a little emotional.  But, this chappie will lighten the mood.

Lady Elfsyke: Sure…he can live with you..but I get Bakura. *hugs snarling Bakura*

Mystical Dragon: YES YES YES YES….!

Pharaoh Yamis Princess: Here's an anzu chappie to lighten the mood.

Ryous mistress: I know…Poor Ryou..

Lupusdragon: I know..I am so bad to do that to you guys and cliffie it like that.

Dine with the Devil...I mean, Anzu

The door opened and the epitome of brainlessness stood before Ryou and her father. Ryou jumped back to the corner farthest away from Ryou. 

"Anzu, you weren't supposed to be home for another hour!  Go back outside and wait for dinner."

Anzu folded her hands and jumped around.  "I went to this fun place! I went to a library and my voice echoed because my voice is friendly!  I stood in the middle of the library and screamed to the top of my lungs, "YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FRIENDSHIP!" and they threw me out of the library. I guess they thought the library was full of friendship, so I went to a cutsie-wootsie pet shop and I asked the friendly man if I could make friends with the cute snake he had in a cute wittle cage! This snake was so friendly! In fact, he showed me how friendly he was from the inside out!"

Anzu's father gave a pitiful sigh. "The snake ate you and you didn't die?"

"No, the snake was just trying to be my friend! The snake didn't like Fluffy!" Anzu pulled out her pet crab, Fluffy. "But Fluffy wanted to go into the snake's mouth! But friendly Mr. Snake wouldn't let him! YEAH FLUFFY!  HORRAY FOR FRIENDLY SNAKES!"

Anzu's father rolled his eyes and he sighed heavily.  "Ryou, Anzu is not human."

Ryou curled up in the corner looking up at her. "I know."

"Being human is like friendship! I wanna hug Fluffy!" Anzu took Fluffy out of her pocket and squeezed him.  The crab's legs fluttered maniacally as it was held by its torture-driven owner.   The crab pinched her and she giggled. "Being pinched by Fluffy is very friendly! He's trying to hug me! AWWWWWWW…..I love it when he's friendly like this!"

Ryou curled up wrapping his arms around his shoulder.  

\\ Ryou, where are you? \\

/ At Anzu's home. /

A flash of fear struck through Ryou's mindlink. \\ ANZU'S HOUSE???!! WHAT IN THE NAME OF FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THAT PIECE OF SHIT PLACE? \\

/ Yami……./

\\ What? \\

/ I don't need to hear that right now. Please. /

\\ Sorry, Ryou. \\

/ I….I…I want to go home./

\\ I know, my love. Just stay where you are. \\

Anzu sat on the bed. Ryou's eyes went wide as he realized….her ass is right where he was going to sleep!!!!!  "I love bouncing on the bed! It's like friendship!"

Anzu's dad rolled his eyes and went to Ryou. "We'll be having dinner soon, Ryou."

"Do I have to eat under the table tonight?"

"Well….we do have a guest…..Maybe…if we feel like it."

"Mommy and Daddy let me eat under the table because they said it's the most friendliest place in the house to eat."  Anzu's dad left the room scratching his head.  She walked up to Ryou. "And…my mommy said that under the table….is a secret place where I can rejuvenate my friendly powers of friendship! Yeah!  She says the more I stay under the table, the more friendly  I become! So, I try to stay under the table as long as I can.."

/ BAKURA, I NEED YOU HERE NOW!/

"….so I can be at my friendliest!"

\\ I'm a block away from Anzu's house. \\

/ That was quick..How did you know where she lived? /

\\ I came here to torture her at night when Marik and I were out. We did it every now and then. \\

/……..oh./

"Anzu, I need some time…umm…to be friendly."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDLY! I LOOOOOOOVE FRIENDLY PEOPLE! YEAH FRIENDLY!"

Anzu skipped brainlessly out of the room and laughing as she was falling down the stairs saying how the stairs were giving her hugs as she crashed down step by step.  

Ryou held his face and cried. Aria and Aten were cared for, but Malik…..Malik was in the hands of Joey's father.  Joey spoke of his father rarely.  His father was so immensely abusive, it shocked Ryou how Mr. Wheeler could be considered a potential guardian for Malik.  If Marik got to him in time, he knew Marik would not let Joey's dad place one finger on Malik's body.  That was…If he got to him in time.

Ryou heard a twig snap and an Egyptian curse under his window. He ran to the window and saw Bakura climbing up the side of the building with precision.  Ryou opened the window and pulled Bakura into the room. Ryou shut the window and threw himself into his yami's arms whimpering. 

"The kids are at KaibaCorp, yami! They're gone….I can't hold them anymore.  My babies."

Bakura caressed his hikari's hair and rocked him. "I know. I know. I'm sorry, Ryou. We'll find a way to get the kids back. I promise."

"I've never been separated from them before."

Bakura held Ryou close to him as his hikari trembled.  "Ryou, please breathe, love."

"Those kids are my air.  I love them."

Bakura kissed Ryou's head gently. "I know, Ryou."

From downstairs, the shrill, squeaky, annoying voice of Anzu pierced through the air.  "DINNER'S BEING FRIENDLY!"

Bakura jumped out of Ryou's grasp and began to shake himself. "What in the name of Ra was that?!"

Ryou sniffed and blew his nose on a nearby tissue. "Anzu's parents are my foster parents."

Bakura stood there, his mouth agape, his eyes wide in terror.  "…………"

"Bakura?"

"……………"

Ryou waved his hand in front of Bakura.

"…………………."

"Say something!"

"WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS KIND OF AFTERLIFE???!!!!!" Bakura fell to his knees and tugged at his hair with frustration.

Ryou sat on the bed beginning his sobbing again. 

"I'd rather spend eternity locked in that cold, hard, jail cell in ancient Egypt and be tormented daily with whips, chains, starvation, and insults rather than stay in this Ra-forsaken house one minute longer!"

Ryou looked down at Bakura. "Don't leave me, yami. Please don't leave me alone."

"…………………."

"Promise me you won't leave me."

Bakura sighed.  "Ok, but I am not to be held responsible for the loss of life while staying in this house, human or otherwise."

"Ryou, dinner's done."

Ryou stood up and took his heart medication. "You're coming with me, yami."

"I'm going to stay in the Ring. But, I reserve the right to come out and make an ass out of you whenever I feel like it."

"Don't bother the mother and father. They are being tortured by Anzu enough."

Bakura growled low in his throat.  "Fine. I'll TRY to limit my torture to Anzu, but I promise nothing." Bakura disappeared in the Millenium Ring.

 Ryou ran downstairs and sat at the kitchen table. Barbequed chicken, carrots, and rice with biscuits steamed on the table.  Anzu at the table with the mother and father on either end.  Ryou sat down timidly.  

"Ryou! Look at the friendly dinner! That chicken was friendly! It gave its life for us so we can eat it! YEAH FOR THE CHICKEN!  And the carrots are orange like friendship! And the rice are like tiny bits of friendship on my plate!  You know, the biscuits really need to be taught how great friendship is!"

Anzu's dad rolled his eyes. "Anzu, nobody cares about friendship. Shut up and eat before we make you eat under the table again."

"But I LOOOOOOOVEEEEE eating at the table!  OOOO!! Daddy gave me a chicken bone."

"Now, honey," Anzu's dad said happily. "You see that chicken bone?"

"THE FRIENDLY BONE?"

"Grr….Yes, the friendly bone. Now…eat that as fast as you can and remember, swallow it whole."

Ryou watched as Anzu took the legbone and shoved it into her mouth. 

"Chocking on a chicken bone is like friendship! I can't breathe! I'm getting the warm fuzzy feeling I get when I talk about friendly things!"

Ryou chewed on a carrot and heard a bang in his soulroom.

/Yami, what's wrong?/

\\ I'm trying to knock my head against the wall until I fall into sweet unconsciousness! \\

/Yami, don't hurt yourself! Don't make me come in there! /

\\ Not even swallowing a chicken bone kills that idiot!  That proves it….she is not human.\\

Anzu fell off the chair and the family sighed in relief.  Ryou ate quietly as his gaze shifted from the mother to the father.  

"We're sorry if our daughter scared you….we wanted you to settle in before you met her."

"I know Anzu….though I always wish I didn't."

"I wish I didn't know her either.  God, I don't know what I took when I was pregnant with her…"

Ryou sighed.  "I wish I knew what could have caused her ….to be the way she is."

Anzu sat back on the chair sighing. "Heaven was friendly to me! Heaven said that there was already too much friendship, so they told me to go to Hell! Hell is like friendship! At least they told me that Hell needed lots of friendship, so they told me to go there! YEAH THERE IS FRIENDSHIP IN THE AFTERLIFE!"

\\ I CAN PERSONALLY TELL HER THAT IS A FRICKING LIE! \\ Bakura raged from his soulroom.

/ Yami, please./

\\ I can personally send her Crab-loving, Friendship-talking,  immortal ass to the Shadow Realm! PLEASSSSSSSSEEEEEEE????????????????? \\

/ Bakura…….please./

"Anzu, if you do not behave, you're going to sleep in the broom closet again!" Anzu's mother yelled.

"DARKNESS IS LIKE FRIENDSHIP! YEAH FRIENDSHIP!"

Bakura fell down in his soulroom wretching, his back twisting in pain. \\ GAH! I CAN'T TAKE IT! Ryou, it's been a long time since I done this, but I have to do it! \\

Ryou felt himself lose control of his body as he was placed in his soulroom.   "Bakura!" Ryou jiggled the doorknob to his yami's adjoining soulroom. The door was locked.  "Bakura! Let me out! Please! Don't lock me in here again!" Ryou stopped his futile effort. Anzu had a talent for infuriating his yami.  When Bakura was pissed enough, Bakura would take over Ryou without permission.  It had been a long time since Bakura took over his body.  

Bakura brushed his spiky hair back and growled at Anzu.  Her parents didn't seem to notice the change.  "If dead brain cells were money, you'd be freakin' rich, you pain in the ass." With that, Bakura got up from the table and ran back upstairs to his bedroom slamming the door angrily.  Bakura separated himself from Ryou's body leaving Ryou to fall back on the bed.  

"Yami?"

Bakura looked at the trembling hikari. "You…you threw me in my soulroom…and locked the door."

Bakura kneeled before Ryou. "I'm sorry, Ryou. I don't know what came over me." Bakura brought Ryou into a hug.  "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. It just happened."

Ryou kissed Bakura's neck. "It's ok, yami.  You just scared me a little."

"Well, Anzu could scare any sane, normal person."

Ryou clutched onto Bakura.  "Yami, Aria and Aten are at Seto's place."

"Marik went to find Malik."

"If I could communicate with you, Marik can communicate with Malik.  They took him to Joey's dad."

Bakura looked Ryou in the eyes. "Joey's dad? That punk?  How could an *pardon my language* asshole get custody of a foster kid?  Joey ran away from his dad."

Ryou hugged Bakura. "I know, yami..I know."

 "Well, Marik won't let Joey's dad put one finger on his hikari.  You know Marik…nobody touches Malik without his permission….nobody."

"Well, you touched Malik and I did, too. We didn't ask permission."

"Well…we're different.   I mean, remember when Malik's dad carved into his back? Marik killed Malik's dad. They never did find out where his torso went to.  They came close a few times to finding his arm."

"How do you know this?"

Bakura's eyes shifted uncomfortably. "No reason."

The door was knocked and Anzu's father came in.  Bakura gasped and disappeared into the Ring. "Ryou, are you ok?"

"Anzu just….got on my nerves."

"Imagine living with her all the time. Look, if you need someone to talk to, Diane and I are here for you. ok?"

Ryou nodded.  "Thank you."

"Come back down when you are ready."

"Ok."

The man left and Bakura reappeared.  "Why didn't Child Services let you stay with me and Marik?"

"You couldn't prove how old you were."

Bakura groaned and went to a small ornament with sand in the center.  In the sand was drawn the word "Friendship."  Bakura put his fingers in the sand.  The tiny grains fell through his fingertips. 

"You see this, Ryou?  This…..is all that is left of my mortal body.  I'm nothing more than a spirit now.  I can prove how old I am, but she would never believe me."

"What are you going to do?"

Bakura sighed and brushed the sand off on his shirt. "I'm going to prove to her how old I am.  Ryou, I will be gone for a little. I'll be back tonight." 

Ryou took Bakura's hand. "Don't leave me."

"I have to go get my…proof.  And then I want to go visit the kids. I'll be back afterwards."

"Promise you'll be back?"

Bakura nodded. "I promise."

Ryou hugged Bakura and the yami headed back downstairs.  Ryou cringed when the piercing cry of "YEAH FLUFFY!" echoed through the house.

Updates: Thursday or Friday.


	6. Sins of the Father

            Bakura ran through the darkening streets towards KaibaCorp. The thought of Aria in Seto's custody relieved him. at least she was with someone who would care for her and love her. If Child Services wanted proof of his age, so be it.   'Where did I put that stupid thing?' he thought to himself as he darted down an alley.

He climbed up the fence and jumped down leaving the alley. Bakura saw the tall building at a distance and paused in front of Yugi's Game Shop.  He briefly looked in the window to see what the pharaoh and his lapdog of a hikari were doing.  Yami and Yugi were playing a game of Twister. Yami fell over as he tried to put his left foot on the green circle.  Yugi burst out into laughter. 

"That's six in a row, Yami!  You can save the world from destruction, but you lose at a game of Twister? HAHAHA!!!!"

A bright light shone in the room and the Twister game disappeared. Yugi looked around for it. 

"Where did it go?"

Yami folded his arms and lifted his nose proudly. "I sent it to the Shadow Realm."

Yugi tugged at his hair. "That's the third board game of mine you sent to the Shadow Realm  this week!" 

"Well, the Scrabble game was not in hieroglyphics!"

"It wouldn't be, Yami!"

"Battleship deserved it! And Monopoly just took too damn long!"

"So you sent it to the Shadow Realm?" Yugi sighed. "Grandpa isn't going to be happy if you send another one of my games to the Shadow Realm."

Bakura watched the scene of Yami losing and burst out in mental laughter.  'King of Games, huh?'  Bakura ran to the steps of KaibaCorp.  Security let him in hesitantly and Kaiba was called downstairs.

Kaiba stepped out of the elevator with Aria by his side. Aria held her Dark Magician doll tightly when she saw her father and squealed happily.  "Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaddyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!! Daddy, you found me!"

Aria ran to her father with open arms. Bakura fell to his knees and brought his little chibi into his arms. Bakura kissed her cheek and squeezed her tightly.

"I missed you, daddy!"  Aria looked behind Bakura and around the lobby.  "Daddy, where's mommy?" Tiny, brown eyes shimmered with moisture. 

"Mommy is…..with a family now, baby girl, but he is doing fine.  He misses you very much."

Aria brushed back her hair and cuddled her Dark Magician. "When…when that lady took me in the car, I was sad."  
"I know, baby. We'll do everything we can to get you back to us."

Aria smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck in a bear hug.  

"You be good for Joey and Seto."

Seto heaved a sigh. "Puppy had to leave. I couldn't have Joey be here with me and the kids."

Bakura growled.  "Morons, the lot of them."

"I had to take the kids, Bakura.  If Joey were here, they couldn't be here. I couldn't see them with someone they didn't know."

Bakura picked up Aria and rocked her in his arms. "At least she isn't in Malik's position."

"Malik? What about him?"

Bakura looked Seto in her sapphire eyes. "Malik is with Joey's dad."

Seto's jaw dropped and he pointed at Bakura. "That's not funny, Bakura."

"I didn't mean it as a joke, moneybags.

Seto shook his head and took Aria into his arms. "If these kids could have gone to that creep, then I just saved these kids' lives."

"What do you mean?"

"Joey ran away from home. He vaguely talked about his life at home and his dad.  All I know is that his dad used to beat him.  To what extent, I don't know."

"How could he convince Child Services that he would be a good foster parent then? It makes no sense."

Seto rubbed Aria's back.  "Joey never reported the abuse to anyone. He was always quiet about what happened.  Joey told me he'd been on the streets for about one year before I brought him into my home."

Bakura stepped towards Aria and kissed her on the forehead.  "I have to know what danger Malik is in.  Where is your puppy, anyway?"

"I sent the mutt to Yugi and Yami's place.    It was the only place I could send him. I know Yugi will watch over my puppy."

Bakura looked down at Seto's ankles and around the lobby. "Where's Aten?"

"Aten's by the window in my office. He hasn't really moved much."

Bakura took Aria from Seto and kissed her on the cheek. "I want to see him. It may make him feel better."

Seto lead Bakura to the elevator and to his office.  Aten stood by the window holding his toy monkey in a white sleeping gown without decoration.  Two armed guards stood by the child watching him sigh and look over the town.  "Mommy Malik……"

When the door opened, he turned and immediately smiled.  "DADDY BAKURA!!!!"

The little boy ran to Bakura and wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck as he kneeled.  Aten covered Bakura's neck is quick, gentle kisses just like Ryou used to do.  When he stopped he looked behind Bakura. "Mommy? Mommy Malik?"

Aten ran into the hallway still holding his toy monkey.  "Mommy Malik?"  Where's mommy and Mommy Malik?" he asked when he returned into the room and found only Bakura and Seto present.

Bakura continued to kneel down as Aten sauntered up to him. "Where's my mommies?"

"They can't be here, Aten. Sorry.  But they wanted me to tell you how much they love you."  Bakura drew the tiny, thin chibi to his chest.  

"I want my mommies back…Where's my daddy?"

Bakura sighed. "He couldn't be here either, baby.  Tell you what. Tomorrow night, I'll bring Mommy over to tuck you in before you and your sister go to bed."

Aten's brown and purple eyes lit up. "REALLY? YOU MEAN IT, DADDY BAKURA?"

Bakura nodded. "I mean it. Tomorrow night, I'll bring him with me and he can even play with you a little bit."

Aten and Aria jumped up and down excitedly and ran to Seto wrapping their arms around his legs. "Unkie Seto! Mommy is gonna come over to tuck us in bed tomoorow night!" Aria said happily with her trademark chibi squeal.  

"Mommy's gonna pway with us a wittle! Yeah!"

Seto raised an eyebrow at Bakura. "I hope you come, Bakura."

"I've never disappointed my kids and I'm not about to start now.  I have to go see Joey and I have to get my birth certificate from inside my Ring."

Seto's eyebrow raised with disbelief. "They didn't have birth certificates in your time."

"Maybe so, maybe not, but I do have mine for some reason. My mother was exceptionally proud of my birth.  I was the first born son.  So, my mother told my father to commemorate my birth with a stone carving.  My mother and father were poor, but they did this for me."

"Stone carving?"

"The only difference between my birth certificate and yours is that it weighs about…..two tons more and is a bitch to photocopy.  Well, enough chatting. I have to get going."

Aria held onto Bakura's jeans. "Daddy?"  Bakura looked down at his daughter. "Daddy, can you tuck me in bed?"

Bakura smiled and picked her up. Seto carried Aten in his arms and into the chibis' bedroom.  Bakura put Aria on her side of the bed.  Seto laid the drowsy Aten on his side of the bed.  Aria laid back and held out her doll. "Kiss Jessie, daddy."

Bakura kissed Jessie and tickled Aria's stomach.  Aria threw back her head and grabbed Bakura's wrist weakly. "Stop it, daddy, that tickles!"

Bakura pressed his lips to Aria's stomach and blew causing her tiny body to convulse with laughter.  Bakura finally stopped and kissed her cheek. "Be good, my little girl.  Seto, don't spoil them too much."

Seto caressed Aten's hair.  "Better spoiled than tarnished, Bakura."

Bakura raised his eyes to Seto.  The kids could have gone to Joey's dad.  But, Seto saved them.  "Thank you for taking them, Seto.  Aria and Aten mean everything to us….everything to me.  Thank you."

Bakura left the room as Aria curled up beside her brother hugging her doll.

As he ran to the Game Shop,  he felt a drop of rain fall. He hated the rain; It made his hair flat.  He didn't like his hair flat.  Spiky was better.  He made it to the Game Shop and Yugi answered the door in his Gaia the Fierce Knight boxers.  He opened the door for Bakura and the soaking wet yami (authoress pauses to drool incessantly) walked in. He shook off the water like a dog.  His white locks lay clinging to his shirt and his shoulders (authoress passes out from hotness overload). 

"Bakura, what are you doing here at this hour?"

"I came to see the puppy you adopted."

"Puppy?"

"Joey Wheeler. Seto's lapdog."

"He's in the kitchen. Why?"

Bakura headed to the kitchen.  Joey was eating a bowl of chips looking at the "KC" sign of KaibaCorp.  Joey looked at Bakura and sighed.  "I miss Seto."

"Let me say that I appreciate what you and Seto are doing for Aria and Aten."

Joey shook his head. "We didn't have a choice.  I didn't know who would get to adopt the kids.  They've been through enough already.  Seto will take good care of them."

  Hopefully this won't take too long and we can get on with our lives."

Bakura sat beside Joey at the table.  "At least our kids are safe.  But, they separated Ryou and Malik."

Joey dropped the chip in his hand and his eyes went wide.  "They what?"

"They separated Ryou and Malik.  They put Ryou with Anzu's parents."

"Now THAT is torture. Where's Malik?"

Bakura shifted in his chair.  He folded his hands on the table. "Joey, he's staying with your father."

Joey jumped off the chair so fast, the chair fell backwards with a crash. Yami and Yugi ran into the room startled. "WHAT?  My dad has Malik?"

"Afraid so. At least that is what Ryou told me."

Joey picked up the chair and sat down holding a bunch of his hair in his clenched fists.

"Joey, why didn't you tell anyone about your father?"

Joey released his hair. "I couldn't. If my mom found out about my dad's abuse, she would feel bad for keeping me with him."

"So you kept quiet for your mother's sake? Joey, you should have said something! If you said something, then maybe Malik wouldn't be in the position he's in!"

Joey rubbed the back of his head. "I felt like I couldn't, Bakura.  She never told me why she left me with dad and took my sister away with her.  After she left, she never spoke to me.  She never left so much as an address.  Every Christmas, there's a letter for me at the post office. There's always an envelope with $100.00 and the post office never tells me who it's from."

"Is Malik in danger?"

"Not if Marik is with him."

"I'm not sure if Marik found the place yet."

Joey's hands fell on the table. "Marik isn't with him?"

"Marik and I were gone when Child Services came to take them away."

Joey looked at his empty bowl of chips. "I hope for Malik's sake my father has changed."

Yami walked up to Joey. "Can't you report it now?"  
"No one will believe him. Child Services can claim that he's just saying that to get Malik out."

Bakura shook his head and stood up."Well, when Marik finally finds him, he'll be in good shape.  I just hope Marik gets to him before your dad does, Joey." Bakura was passing Yami when he turned to him. "Even Marik can win at Twister, pharaoh."

Bakura left the room and Yami screamed after him, "It doesn't surprise me how he can contort his body!"

Bakura snickered and ran out of the Game Shop.  Joey looked back towards KaibaCorp.  "I can't believe my dad has Malik. I have to go see him!" Joey said looking at Yugi.

"Who? Your dad or Malik?"

"…Both." Joey ran upstairs to pack his schoolbag.

**************************************************

Bakura ran back to the house when he felt his hikari shrink back.  The familiar feeling of a twisted stomach made him suddenly nauseous.  He stopped without having the strength to climb the fence in the alley.  He ran down the other alley and to the window of Anzu's home.  Anzu was watching a familiar movie…his worst enemy of modern films...Happy Bear Jamboree.

Bakura held his head and grinding his teeth in pain as Anzu brainlessly sang to the song:

It's time for games

It's time for fun!

Grab a smile, everyone!

Put it on your happy faces for all to see!

Jump and jump and jump with glee

For the Happy Bear Jamboree!

Bakura fell to the wet ground as Anzu jumped around boring the hell out of her parents.  

Happy slappy funny time!

Silly Willy Nilly Bunny time!

Let's laugh and jump and play and smile!

Fun with Friends is fun for me!

Especially with the Happy Bear Jamboree!

Bakura jumped up, growled, and kicked the side of the house in frustration.  The blessed agony of a stubbed toe was much more agreeable than the pain from watching the Happy Bear Jamboree.  Bakura limped to under Ryou's window.  Ryou came to the window looking out at the night. His yami was gone a long time.  He felt so alone, separated from his kids and his friends.  "Yami…..please come home…..I miss you so much….yami…."

Bakura stepped into the light of the window. "I'm here, Ryou."

Ryou looked down and smiled. "Yami! Climb up!"

Bakura climbed up to the window. When he finally pulled himself inside, Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura. "I missed you, yami!"

Ryou held Bakura's face and planted a kiss on Bakura's lips.  The yami's eyes went wide with the sudden display of affection.  

Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura in a tight embrace. "How was Aria and Aten?"

"I said that I would bring you over to see them tomorrow night.  They want you to tuck them into bed."

The hikari smiled and nuzzled his head into Bakura's chest. "I love you, yami.  I love you and I missed you terribly."

The yami stroked his hikari's white mane gently, feeling the soft down under his sensitive palms.  Bakura kissed Ryou's cheek and down to Ryou's neck, pulling the shirt collar away for better access.  

Ryou gave a little whimper and held his yami's face in front of him again. Their brown orbs met, searching for some type of comfort….both had lost something precious to them…Aria.  Ryou missed Aten deeply. He felt content knowing Seto knew how to take care of Aten's medical needs.  Seto knew what pills he needed to keep his tiny heart beating.  Without them, Aten couldn't survive.  

Ryou bit his lip. "Yami?"

"Yes, hikari?"

"Will you make love to me?"

Marik ran through the pouring rain following his hikari's mental directions.  The pain soaked his spiky hair and he cursed the God of Rain for doing this at such a bad time.  Out of every day of the week, THIS had to be the day of downpour.  Marik ran through the streets trying to get to the other side of town any way he could. He hid under a store's porch to escape the cold wind and rain.  

Malik's desperate pleas for his yami forced him out of the shelter from the rain.  It took him all day to get to Malik.  Marik ran to the back of the house and saw the lights turned out and the form of his hikari hiding under a desk in the room.  Marik lightly tapped on the window and Malik darted from his hiding place to allow his yami access.  

Marik crawled into the room and his hikari backed him into the wall with frantic kisses.  Marik inhaled the bitter scent of his hikari.  

"Malik, what have you been drinking?"

Malik whimpered and held onto his yami. "Just hold me."

The boy's bitter breath brushed across Marik's skin as a deep growl emanated from him.  

"How dare he touch what is mine!" Marik growled low in his throat.  Malik suddenly went limp in Marik's grasp.  The yami put his hikari on the bed and removed his hikari's clothes looking for injuries or signs that Malik had been penetrated.  Malik had only one red mark on his shoulder.  Marik tucked Malik into bed and looked at the desk under which his hikari had hid…..on the desk was an empty vodka bottle and two shot glasses.  


	7. Every Right

Every Right

Marik sat at the edge of the bed waiting for his hikari to open his eyes. a few times during the night, Marik had to provide a trash can in front of his hikari's mouth.  That "vodka" or whatever it was, made Malik sick all night. Marik sniffed the bottle and its bitter scent, finding the smell similari to the sloppy mess in the trash can.  in the room next to him, he heard the music of a cheap porn movie and finally, loud, billowing snoring. Malik slept through it all.

            The yami held his hikari's hand through the tremors and the whimpers. With every minute passing, Marik became more nervous that his hikari would not wake up.  He had to check Malik more than once for a heartbeat.  Marik's Millenium Rod was no where to be seen. After searching the room for half an hour, he found it in a drawer beside Marik's bed.

            It wasn't until dawn that Marik opened his eyes groggily.  Marik turned to his lover, concern plain on his face.

"Tenshi?" Marik pressed his hand to Malik's cheek, rubbing it softly.

Malik rubbed his eyes in shock and looked at Marik. "Yami?" 

The spirit pulled his hikari into his arms. "I should have been there for you…Sorry, tenshi."

Malik gasped for breath sobbing quietly into his immortal's chest. "I wondered where you were.and if you were going to come back for me."

"I won't let you go easily, koi. You know that."

Marik pulled down Malik's shirt to reveal a tiny scar…nearly invisible on his collarbone.  "That's my mark on you, hikari. You are mine alone and always shall be. Should anyone touch what is mine, they will hay the highest price imaginable. And we both know what that is, right? Hikari?" 

Malik bit his lip and nodded sheepishly.

"Tell me what happened last night. Leave out nothing."

Malik rubbed his head and his eyes trying to remember. "The cops left and Joey's dad hugged me and slipped his tongue into my ear telling me 'Welcome home.'" Marik gave an audible growl.  "He threw me into this room and locked the door. He came back a few hours later with that bottle of vodka and two shot glasses. He said if I was going to be his son, I had to learn to drink like him." 

Marik stood up and brushed his hair back. "Why didn't you fight back?"

"I know what Joey went through with his dad. He told me what happened and he told me that when he fought back it made it worse."

"How many shots did you have?"

"All I know is that the bottle was full when he came in. I told him I didn't drink and he grabbed my shoulder forcing me to drink. That stuff tasted awful. I didn't eat all day, so I know it affected me worse."

Marik walked to the door hearing a low voice grumble past the doorway. "I am half a second away from tearing that mortal's insides to shreds. In fact, that sounds like a plan."

 Marik removed the cover for the dagger when Malik pushed the covers off of him.

"Wait, yami! Don't!"

Marik stopped and turned slowly and gently twisted the point of the dagger on his finger. "Why not, tenshi?"

Malik staggered off the bed and walked to his yami. He wrapped his arms around him. 

"I'm waiting for a good reason, tenshi."

"Because this is Joey's father…not my own. You don't have any right to destroy him without Joey's permission."

Marik took Malik's chin in his hand. "I have every right to protect you, Malik."

"And I am protecting Joey's feelings."

"He isn't protecting you, Malik. You don't see him here, do you?"

"Marik, please."

Marik's eyes narrowed. "I am protecting you from this creep, tenshi. Can't you get it through your mortal skull that I don't want you to get hurt? This wouldn't be the first time I killed for you."

Malik's lip quivered and he backed away to the bed covering his face. "I never asked you to do what you did. I NEVER gave you permission to kill my father! He may have tattooed my back, carving into me like a piece of meat, but he was still my father and you have no right, ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHT, to do what you did to him!  It's not my place to decide Joey's dad's fate! Joey has to make that choice. But for me…" Malik jumped off the bed clenching his teeth and grinding them harshly and defiantly.  "You never gave me the choice! You made the decision for me! The most important decision a son can make for his father's fate and you and Bakura ruined it for me!  And I hate you for it!" Malik's lip curled into a hateful sneer.

The spirit slowly approached his hikari putting his dagger up to Malik's chin growling and trembling with restrained fury. "Never in the six years that I have known you, have you ever told me that you hate me. Need I remind you, my host, that everything I have done for you, I have done to protect you. Your father hurt you. He caused you pain…pain that I felt, too. You died, Malik. When Aria killed you while under Cinetti's influence, I went to the Underworld for you. I brought you back from the dead. This is the gratitude I receive for saving your skin? Would anyone you know go to Hell for you and back besides me?"

Marik looked his yami in the purple eyes. "You know, yami, my father may have hurt me, but he's not the only one who hurt me."

"I never meant to hurt you, Malik. I never did it intentionally to hurt you."

Malik turned away from his yami. "I wish I could believe that."

"Malik…hikari…I mean it. I never meant to hurt you. I love you." Marik slipped his arms around Malik from behind. "I brought you back to me because I couldn't live without you. Because I love you. I would do anything for you…tenshi."

"Yami…please…"

Marik hugged his hikari who rubbed his nose sniffling. Malik felt the arms around him fade. He turned to find Marik gone, disappeared into his Millenium Item.  

Malik sat on the bed. "I'm sorry, Marik,"  he whimpered into his hands. He had never raised his voice to his yami before. Never had he told his yami that he hated him. Hated…such a strong word. Malik opened the drawer on his side table. He picked up the Millenium Rod and kissed it. "I'm sorry, yami. I didn't mean it."

The door to the bedroom was coming unlocked. Malik quickly put the Rod in the drawer to hide it from his new stepfather.Malik moved against the wall sitting on the bed, his eyes wide and his breathing heavy. 

"Did you sleep well, boy?"

Malik gulped soundly. "Y..Yes,s-s-s-sir."

"I'm hungry. Go make me breakfast now."

The man grabbed Malik's shoulder and pulled him out of the room. The father staggered down the steps with further grumbling and murmuring of incoherent words. 

The man took the boy to the kitchen and threw him against the refrigerator. "I want…..something…………"

Malik's fist tightened as he shook.  "What…do you want?"

The man kissed Malik on the lips and ran his hands under Malik's shirt pinching one of the boy's nipples. "I want something….with sausages….do you know where I can have…a sausage sandwich, pretty boy?"

Malik whimpered and punched Joey's dad in the ribcage.  The man grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled Marik down to the ground. The man sat on top of him. 

"I just have to leave no external marks, boy…but there's nothing to say I can't leave detectable internal marks."  

The man grasped Marik's collar roughly pinning him to the ground when the doorbell rang.  Joey's dad looked up and back down at Malik on the floor. 

"Get up off the floor this instant." Malik stood on his shaky legs against the kitchen counter. "Get me my breakfast, boy."

The man opened the door and saw his son with his backpack over his shoulder. His father stared at his son in disbelief. Within a second, Joey's dad pulled him inside and pinned him against the wall. 

"Boy, I should beat your ass from here to hell and back! Where the hell have you been for the past year?"

"Why would you care?"

Joey's dad whipped his hands across Joey's face knocking him to the ground. 

"You forgot your manners while you were gone, boy.  Do I have to teach you your lessons once more?"

Joey shook his head. "No, sir."

"Why did you come back? I thought you didn't 


	8. Poor Dark Mishin

Mystical Dragon: Email Melissa with your requests for Fresia stuff. We can do everything with Fresia but candles.  
ssjgodesschico: Gotta love Rod jokes.  
Iyashi: I don't know why I have another evil dad. I dunno. It's the circumstances that are determining the bad guys at this point I think.  
Cyn: Marik is pretty pissed, but I'll have to let Marik come out when he wants to.  
Gralnak: poor Dark Mishin….  
Star: thanks star. Gotta fit in rod jokes when I can.   
Dark Beloved of Light: I will do something to Joey's dad. I haven't decided yet…rather…Marik hasn't decided yet.  
Lady Elfsyke: I'll email you a list when we get everything up. We moved in completely today which is nice. Tomorrow we have to shift and organize.  
  
Poor Dark Mishin…….  
  
Ryou sat down with his new family to dinner. The dinner was quite pleasant without Anzu to talk about friendship and her other delusions. Bakura sat relaxed in his ring listening to his hikari laugh and make jokes with the family. He smiled as he relaxed in the soulroom.   
Bakura was afraid that Ryou wouldn't laugh anymore and would sink deeper into depression since Aria and Aten were taken away. Ryou was still lonely and missing them terribly, but his yami was there to hold him during his times of grief. Bakura looked at the large stone tablet by his soulroom door. Mrs. Flannery wants proof of how old he was, she was going to have it…the hard way. The inscription on the large, two ton stone tablets  
read:   
Bakura Osiris Itemri. Born on the Third Moon of King Horakun's Reign under the   
eye of Ra at High Sun to Keket* and Abasi* Itemri.   
  
Bakura stood up and went to the door of his soulroom and opened it a little. Inside, Bakura saw Ryou with his new family happy and laughing. Ryou was laughing so hard, tears were coming out of his eyes. Bakura shut the door and returned to his bed. He leaned over and grabbed a necklace from his bedside table. The necklace was silver with hieroglyphics reading, "My angel" and inscribed on the back with 'Aria Kanika Itemri, my daughter.' Bakura smiled at the pendant he wanted to give to her when she reached her 16th birthday. He knew Marik had a gift for his son already being planned: a silver Millenium Rod, much like his own, hidden dagger and all. When his son came of age, he would give it to him knowing how much he loved the Millenium Rod as a baby.   
Bakura replaced the silver necklace inside the drawer beside the table when a knock on the soulroom came.   
"Ryou?"  
Ryou walked in sighing to Bakura's bed. Ryou said nothing, but laid beside his yami on the bed cuddling up into him. He knew Ryou had once again withdrew into himself as Bakura felt a flood of sadness overwhelm him.   
"Bakura, I want to go to Seto's now. I want to see my babies. Please. I want to go now."  
The laughter outside the soulroom ceased.  
"Ok, Ryou. Did you tell the family?"  
"They think I'm going out to be with a few friends. But, I want to go see my baby girl and my baby boy. I miss them."  
Bakura hugged and kissed his light. "Grab your jacket and let's go."  
Ryou squealed as sharply as Aria. 'So THAT'S where she got it,' Bakura thought.   
Ryou happily grabbed his jacket as his foster father hugged him goodbye. As soon as Ryou closed the door, Bakura separated from Ryou.   
"Come on, yami! We're gonna see our kids!" Ryou darted down the streets happily. Ryou started down the street in a sprint. "We're going to see our babies!"  
Complete joy spread through his hikari as he ran to KaibaCorp. Suddenly, Ryou stopped. Bakura caught up with him.   
"Ryou? Why did you stop?" Bakura huffed and puffed from the sudden burst of energy.  
Ryou turned to Bakura with a straight face. "He….he hugged me. My foster father hugged me."  
"And…?"  
"He must really care for me. My own father only hugged me at his convenience. My foster father was actually concerned about my well being when I left."  
Bakura sighed and put his arm around his hikari. "I'm glad you finally feel at home there."  
Ryou nodded. "True. But, I still miss my children."  
"I know. Well, tonight, we're going to pretend for one night that we are together as a family again. And we're not going to think about us being separated. Ok?"  
Ryou smiled and hugged his yami not caring who saw them. "Thank you, yami! We'll have a lot of fun tonight! I'm so excited!"   
Ryou ran faster than Bakura to KaibaCorp. Security saw them to Seto's Private Dueling Arena. Yami, Yugi, and Seto were waiting for Ryou and Bakura. Aria and Aten saw their mother run down the hallway and both let out an ear piercing squeal.   
"MOMMY! MOMMY! YOU CAME BACK!" Aria squealed, tears running down her chibi eyes.   
"MOMMY!!!!!!!!!! MOMMY! YOU COME! YOU COME!" Aten screamed crying the entire way down the hall.  
Ryou collapsed to his knees unable to stand anymore as the chibis ran into his arms.   
Seto and Yugi smiled as they watched the teary reunion.   
Ryou broke down crying, kissing their chibi faces. "My angels….my babies….I love you….I missed you so much…"  
Ryou hugged them tightly, inhaling Aria's blueberry-scented hair and Aten's cherry-scented white and blonde locks. Seto must have given them a bath not too long ago.  
Aten cuddled close to Ryou's chest, nuzzling it desperately to get near the comforting sound of Ryou's beating heart. Aria ran to Ryou's back and climbed up on Ryou's back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, and kissing the back of Ryou's neck. Bakura smiled as he picked up his daughter by her waist and carrying her under her arms, letting her arms and legs dangle. Aria' let out a chibi squeal as she played with her feet and hands dangling in mid-air.  
Ryou picked up Aten and walked towards the dueling arena. When he approached Seto, Ryou stopped at the CEO.   
"Seto." Ryou bowed in deference to his friend. "Thank you for caring for Aria and Aten for me. You don't know how much it means to me that they have a good home with you here."  
Seto looked at his friend bowed before him. "Ryou, you don't have to bow before me. Get up."  
"But, Seto…you took care of the children for me. When all this is done, I owe you."  
"You don't owe me anything, Ryou. I wanted those kids with me instead of someone else."  
Bakura looked around the arena. "Seto, where's your mutt?"  
Yami shifted uncomfortably, but maintained his external calm. Seto turned to Yami and Yugi.   
"Yeah, I thought you said Joey was coming. Why isn't he with you?"  
Yugi inched towards Yami. "Well, Seto, Joey kinda….went home."  
"Is he sick?"  
Yami shook his head and shrugged. "No, he went home…home as in his dad. He went home to his dad after Bakura told us---."  
Seto's face grew beet red and his fists clenched. "WHAT?! WHO'S INTELLIGENT IDEA WAS THAT?"  
Yugi ran behind Yami. "Joey left of his own decision. Yami and I had nothing to do with it!"  
"Why did you let him leave? Do you know what that means? We may never get Joey OR Malik back!"  
Aten clutched onto Ryou whimpering and Aria watched with interest. "Unkie Puppy? Where's my Unkie Puppy?" Aria asked.  
"This dolt of a pharaoh let Unkie Puppy loose! You know, Yami, I was going to duel Bakura and let you watch as I pulverized him--."  
"You couldn't beat me with one hand tied behind your back!" Bakura roared at the top of his lungs.  
"I was going to let you watch as I beat him with my Blue Eyes, but I want you, pharaoh! I call you out! Duel me and I'll show you to let my puppy go back to his father! Or are you just a sniveling little coward, hiding behind Yugi?"  
Yami's lip curled in fury as he pulled out his deck. (I said DECK, people.) "No one calls me a sniveling little coward and lives to tell about it…don't they, Bakura?"  
Bakura's lip curled and he let out a deep growl along with Aria. "I changed my mind….Seto, kick his ass!"  
"GO UNKIE SETO! KICK HIS AS!"  
"Aria, don't say that," Ryou chided calmly. "That's not a nice thing to say."  
Seto growled and pulled out his deck shuffling. "I'll show you to let my puppy go free!" Seto and Yami went to opposite sides of the arena.   
"GO UNKIE SETO!" Aria cheered clapping her tiny little hands.  
"GO AUNTIE YAMI!" Aten said jumping up and down in Ryou's arms.  
Seto held up his cards. "You go first, you coward!"  
"Hmmph…I'll show you! Celtic Guardian in attack mode!"  
The Celtic Guardian appeared on the dueling field looking tired and weak. He turned to Yami and threw down his sword. "SWEET RELEASE!" Celtic fell down on his sword, the metal driving through his body. Celtic exploded on the field and disappeared.  
The spectators and the duelists' eyes widened at the spectacle.   
"Ooooooooooooooookayyyyyy….Seto…your…turn?"  
Seto raised an eyebrow and put a card on the field. "You have no monsters on the field! I can attack! WOOHOO! Battle Ox!"  
The Battle Ox was revealed on the field. It turned to Seto growling. "KILL ME NOW!" Battle Ox took his ax and swung it behind him digging the ax into his back. "SWEET RAPTURE!" The Battle Ox disappeared on the field.   
Everyone: OO  
Bakura's eyebrow raised and he scratched his head. "What in the name of sweet Isis is going on?"  
Seto shifted uncomfortably at his podium. "Your turn, Yami."  
Yami picked up a card and smirked. "I'll defeat you with Gaia The Fierce Knight!"  
Gaia appeared on the field off his horse. His horse came out of no where trampling over him. "I'M NOT DEAD YET! DAMN!" Gaia disappeared on the field.   
Yami picked up a card and put down a card on the field. "I play Kuriboh!"  
Seto picked up a card and chuckled. "Ok….I play the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
The Blue Eyes appeared on the field. Aria's eyes lit up. "Oooooooo….pretty!"  
Ryou held Aten close to him. "Seto, I don't think that is such a good idea."  
The Blue Eyes turned around to Seto growling, snarling, and seething.  
Seto's eyes widened at the beast before him. HIS Blue Eyes was snarling at him….HIM! SETO!   
The Blue Eyes raised its head and lunged for Seto. Its razor-sharp teeth slashed into Seto's shirt and Seto fell back. The Blue Eyes raised its head again and it roared angrily. The Kuriboh's eyes widened at the sight of the Blue Eyes. "BLUE EYES!"  
The Kuriboh jumped into the Blue Eyes' throat, its feet kicking and it's screams of "DON'T FIGHT IT, BLUE EYES!" filled the room. Aten hid his eyes at the Kuriboh trying to shove itself down Blue Eyes' throat. The Blue Eyes turned to the spectators growling with the hairball of a Kuriboh making its way down his throat.   
The Blue Eyes raised its head and lunged at Bakura and Aria.  
"DADDY! BOO EYES TOP! AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
Seto removed the Blue Eyes card from the field and it disappeared. Seto growled and opened the panel on his dueling area. "This isn't supposed to happen!"  
"That's it! I'm going to find out what's happening once and for all!"  
Yami went through his deck and the Dark Magician appeared. It turned to Yami and saw Yugi by the arena. The duel monster jumped over the side of the arena much to everyone's surprise, but Aten. Aten screamed in fear and clawed at Ryou trying to get down and run away. He was always afraid of the Dark Magician and its power.   
The Dark Magician clung to Yugi burying his face in Yugi's chest. "MASTER YUGI, MAKE IT STOP!"  
Tears coursed down the Dark Magician's eyes. Seto looked up from the panel to see the Dark Magician shaking and crying on his little master's chest..   
"That's not supposed to happen."  
Seto ran up to the Dark Magician and touched his back. Solid.   
"Good graphics."  
Yami stepped down from the podium and ran back to Yugi.   
"Dark Magician, what is wrong?"  
The monster saw Bakura and burst out into a river of tears. "It's all Bakura's fault!"  
Yami turned to Bakura holding Aria sympathetically looking down at her favorite monster. "What have you done to the Dark Magician, Tomb Robber?"  
"I wish I knew…."  
Yugi removed Dark's hat and caressed his hair. "What's wrong, Dark Magician?"  
Aria jumped down from her father's arms and cautiously approached the Dark Magician.  
"Dark Mishin?" The monster looked at the little chibi cuddling her Dark Magician doll and her spiky hair up in ponytails. She handed Dark the Dark Magician doll and he wept harder.  
"Dark Mishin, tell us what is wong." The little chibi girl hugged the monster and kissed its arm. "Pwease? If you say it, you will feel beeter."  
Aten saw the Dark Magician sobbing his little heart out on Yugi's arm and he struggled with Ryou to let him down. Ryou put the little boy on the floor and it crept slowly to the Dark Magician. Ryou was stunned as the boy extended his hand to gently brush Dark's arm with his fingertips.  
"It's ok, Dark Mishin. Pwease no cwy. Ra no wike cwying dull monners." Aten paused. "Maybe he misses Unkie Puppy like I do."  
Yugi kissed the Dark Magician on the head. "What upset you so much?"  
Dark shook his head as he gasped for breath only to cry harder. "I CAN'T TAKE IT!"  
"Just tell us, Dark Mishin," Aria said tucking the Dark Magician doll into his arms.   
Dark sniffled. "It's a long list."  
Yami folded his hands. "Just tell us."  
Dark took a deep breath. "Anzu…Bakura brought Anzu into the Shadow Realm! NOTHING HAS GONE RIGHT! The Celtic Guardian keeps falling on his sowrd because he can't take Anzu anymore!"  
Seto snickered. "That explains that."  
"The Battle Ox keeps trying to dig his ax into his back."  
Yami snickered. "Well, that's one way to escape her hideous self."  
"The Flame Swordsman is telling Salamandra to chew him up and spit him out! Alligator Sword keeps trying to hang himself with Kunai with Chain! The Summoned Skull is standing in Umi and is trying to electrocute himself! The Red Eyes Black Dragon has completely cut off Blue Eyes White Dragon and keeps trying to swallow Kuriboh!"  
Bakura laughed falling onto the floor. "Your monsters can't take Anzu!"  
"The Man Eater Bug went vegetarian!"   
Bakura grunted. "Well, that doesn't help me!"  
"Marie The Fallen One fell off a cliff! St. Joan built a pyre and is looking for the Fire Sorcerer for a flame! Big Eye poked his eye out! Invitation to a Dark Sleep hasn't slept in days! Baby Dragon visciously attacked Time Wizard screaming, 'Put me back in the egg!' The Dark Magician Girl locked herself in her room and everytime I try to get close to her…she says she has a headache!"  
Yami sighed, "I knew I should never put your cards together in my deck."  
"Jigen Bakudan keeps exploding himself on purpose. SwordStalker is looking for the largest sword in the Shadow Realm so he can stick it down his throat. La Jinn won't come out of his lamp! The Shadow Tamer gave up on taming shadows. Wingweaver and the Knight of Twin Swords try to kill each other hourly. And the Lady of Faith….she just gave up."  
Everyone exchanged glances and shifted uncomfortably. No wonder the Dark Magician was so distraught!  
"That's just a few of the things that are going on, Master Yugi. Make it stop! Please! For the love of Ra make it stop!"  
Yugi held the Dark Magician in his arms. Aria hugged the Duel Monster. Aten ran behind Ryou's leg watching the man cry.   
The Dark Magician replaced his hat on his head and looked down at Aria. "Thank you, little one. We meet again."  
Aria picked up her Dark Magician doll as the Dark Magician rubbed his eyes. The Duel Monster stopped his crying. He looked up at his Master Yami. "Keep an eye on her, Master Yami and Master Yugi. Keep a close eye on her."  
The Dark Magician disappeared before they could ask him why. Seto held his arm.  
"I can't believe my Blue Eyes attacked me!"  
Ryou looked at the injury. "Let's get you a bandage."  
Upstairs, they bandaged Seto's arm. Ryou helped then kneeled on the floor to play with his children. Aria threw herself at him, clinging onto him with her nails. Aten was rolled onto his back and Ryou kissed him on his chest and his belly.   
He squealed happily as Ryou kissed him. Ryou was able to roughhouse with his daughter, but Aten didn't like to play rough.   
It wasn't before long that Aria and Aten fell asleep on the Oriental Rug. Aria curled up with her Dark Magician and Aten curled up at Yugi's feet sucking on his thumb.   
Ryou picked up Aten and Bakura picked up Aria. Yugi and Yami followed them to the chibis' bedroom.   
"I wonder what the Dark Magician meant, aibou," Yami said warily.  
"He was acting awfully strange, Yami," Yugi nodded.  
"Hanging around Anzu will do that to anyone."  
Aten whimpered as Ryou released him. "Mommy…don't go…"  
Ryou bit his lip. "I have to, sweetheart. I can't stay."  
"Why?"  
"Because….I can't even hold you in my arms without permission from Child Services. I'm not even allowed to see you or hug you." Ryou's lip began to bleed. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. We have to go see Child Services tomorrow. We'll get you back. Then we will be a family again."  
Aten rubbed his tired purple eye. "But when you are gone from me, I feel bad."  
"I'm sorry, angel." Ryou thought for a minute and removed his wedding band. He turned to Seto. "Do you have a necklace?"  
Seto returned from his bedroom with a silver necklace. Ryou threaded the chain through the ring.   
Ryou showed it to Aten. "This is my ring from when I married Daddy Bakura."  
"You and Daddy Bakura are mawwied? What's that mean?"  
"This ring stands for our love. Daddy Bakura and I love each other and care for each other."  
"What about my daddy? Do you love and care for him?"  
Ryou looked over at Bakura and back at Aten. "I love Daddy Marik differently than I love Daddy Bakura. I care for Daddy Marik." Ryou held up the necklace. "When you wake up in the morning, I want Unkie Seto to put this on you. Keep it with you always. This way, a piece of me is with you no matter where you are."  
"Weawwy?"  
"Really, sweetheart."  
"Where's my daddy, mommy?"  
Ryou suddenly went pale. "He's….somewhere else, baby. Go to sleep."  
"Can you stay with me until I fall asweep?"  
Ryou nodded and stayed with Aten until his breathing regulated and became shallow. The little chest rose and fell as the little lungs gulped in air greedily. Ryou checked his heartbeat.  
"I had some medicine of his here already. He's in good health here, Ryou."  
Ryou leaned over and kissed his son's forehead gently. A crystal tear christened his forehead. "I'm sorry I have to go….this is the hardest thing I ever had to do, Aten. Please don't hate me for it."  
Ryou went over to the other side and kissed Aria. "I have to go, my angel. I'm sorry I had to leave you. You are my flesh and blood and I love you dearly." Ryou kissed her forehead and left.  
While walking back home, Ryou turned to KaibaCorp. "I love you, my little ones. Take care and be good." Ryou took Bakura's hand and they walked home in the night.  
  
  
*Abasi= stern (father's name)  
* Keket= (myth name) goddess of darkness   
  
Update" Well, Saturday is my wife's daughter's b-day party, so count on updates to happen on Saturday or Sunday.


	9. My Dragon Lover

I do not own the song "Sweet Dreams" by Air Supple…but I do own Aria and Aten. They are my chibis! MINE ALL MINE!

ATTENTION: 

Me and Dragondreamer open our shop tomorrow. We are offering a special deal for our reviewers. We will forgo shipping charges if you guys order our stuff. Shipping to the states would cost about five bucks or more, but we wanted to offer this to our special reviewers….THAT MEANS ALL OF YOU! We'll have a list of available stuff by the end of next week. LOVE YOU, GUYS!

Ryou's Mistress:  Talk about suspense, huh? 

IYashi: Glad you liked Servant Yamis. I don't think they remember calling Anzu their mistress. I hope Marik didn't remember kissing her.

ssjgoddeschico: they were working on the script to mmorg I think.  If you haven't been on it, they gave it a face lift.

Cyn: I think that was one of my faves, too. Especially the marik and malik tense moment.

Dragondreamer: mmm…make up sex

Lady Elfsyke: Joey didn't have time to tell Malik anything about the kids. He was automatically thrown up against a wall and was too busy protecting Malik than telling him about Aten.

Gralnak: You're jumping ahead, kiddo. I already planned that for a soon chappie.

My Dragon-Lover

Joey's POV     

I sat by the window wanting to give Malik some time alone with his yami. The door was locked when my dad left us last, and though I was an expert at picking locks on my door, I decided to stay. The last thing I wanted was my dad coming in here and hurting Malik the way he used to hurt me as I slept…or when he thought I was sleeping.  I was usually awake through the whole thing, believing it was in my best interest to keep my eyes shut and feigning sleep.  I knew what I would find hovering above me as I slept and it was a miracle I could keep my composure. 

            If I ever did open my eyes to the person hovering above me, his breath smelling like alcohol and cheap perfume, I knew I would never be able to come to grips with it. I know if I had seen who was hovering above me, I knew I would not be able to be in my relationship with Seto now. I would never have been able to imagine a man's touch as being pleasant.  But with Seto….everything is pleasant. Man, I miss him.

            I look over and I see Malik, his body under the sheets. His back was arching and his two arms were up by his head.  His legs were spread under the sheets and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what he and Marik were up to.  A tiny whimper fluttered out of Malik's throat. As he began to shift his hips uncomfortably. I put on my headphones trying to block out the sound of Malik moaning.

This is the time when you need a friend  
You just need someone near  
I'm not looking forward to the night I will spend  
Thinking of you when you're not here  
  


It's been a long time since I was left without Seto. Seto always took me with him on business trips.   I miss him.  I look over and see Malik shifting and whimpering. I just want to go over to him and hug him tightly. I just need to feel an embrace, even if it isn't Seto's.  Sitting watching the night, I try to imagine Seto behind me, wrapping his arms around me.  So soft. So gentle. So confident. No one thinks Seto can be gentle, but he can.  

How many times will I think about the things  
I'd like to do  
  


Seto, I want to hug you, to kiss you, to feel you. I'd like to stand outside our balcony watching the night sky, staring into infinity with you. I can't tell how many times since the short time I've been home that I've thought about Seto. He was my savior from this life. He was my liberator.   For a year on the streets, I learned how to survive on nothing. I would have made Bakura proud. However, after I lived with Kaiba, I paid back the money to the places from where I took bread without their knowledge.  I didn't want to resort to theft, but a growling stomach is very persistant. The pain never stops until you satisfy it.  I only had to resort to such drastic measures a few times in the entire year.  

Always denied the right to live my life the way I want  
I want to share it with you  
  


Seto….my father will never see me for who I am.  He always thought I would be nothing more than a beggar. In fact, that was too good of a profession for me, at least in my father's eyes.  Every night it was the same ordeal….he'd lock the door….have some cheap whore….then would come in for the cheapest whore he could find available….me.  
But, I don't care what he thinks! I want to spend my life with you! Where I will be loved…no matter what.

  
Close your eyes I want to ride the skies  
In my sweet dreams  
Close your eyes I want to see you tonight  
In my sweet dreams  
  


Tonight, I want to dream of you, my dragon.  I want to lay on my bed in our room at KaibaCorp, the warm spring air gliding over my exposed flesh.  I want to see you walk from the balcony, the white curtains gently caressing your creamy, silky skin.  I want to see you walk slowly to the bed…your body tingling in the moonlight. Come lay with me in the moonlight.  I want to feel you…flesh against flesh…heart against heart….soul to soul.  Melt into me. Your body presses against mine and I can feel you . I want you. I need you. I love you. I adore you. I am yours. Your servant. Your puppy. I love you. I miss you.

  
I'll think of your kiss as the days roll by  
And I'll write the words you love  
  


I can almost feel you kiss me on the lips. So gently. Your passionate lips brush against mine gently. You're always such a damn tease!  Nobody could kiss like you. After my mother left, all I was left with were alcohol-bitter kisses. Your kiss…so sweet. Not filled with a violent lust, but filled with controlled passion. I never told you what happened between me and dad. I never wanted to keep secrets from you. But this secret is too dark. Too scary to relive and remember. 

And what I can't say in a letter  
Will just have to wait till I get home  
  


I wish I could let you know where I was. I could never tell you how much I love you in a letter. The letter would be too long. What words can I say to convey the limitlessness of my love for you, my dragon?  There are no words to tell you.  

  
Ooh there's not much time to tell you half the things I should  
Only that I'm so glad I fell in love with you  
And I'd do it again if I could  
  


A lifetime isn't long enough to tell you, Seto, what you mean to me. No words can describe how I feel.  No matter what my dad says or anyone else, I would do it again.  Seto, you did more for me than anyone else. I'll never forget that night you brought me home. 

I hadn't eaten in days and I was walking the streets at night looking for food in cans.  You hated my guts and I was too proud to go to one of my friends and ask for a meal.  Everyone believed I was still living at home with the perfect family…a mom, a dad, and a sister.  No. All I had were the clothes on my back, an alcoholic father from whom I was running, and an empty stomach.  You found me and recognized me from school….when I used to go. You pulled up beside me and the next thing I knew, I opened my eyes and you were looking over me.  

Why did you bring me home? Me? Why not someone else? You hated me! You were always so proud, thinking you were incapable of loving anyone except yourself, at least that's what I thought.  What made me so special?  Why me?  Why didn't you just leave me on the streets? I wouldn't have lasted another week on the street.  Probably not even another day.  I'm glad you did take me in. If you found me on the street again, hungry and beaten, would you take me in again?  Would you find me again and take me away from all this?   
  
Close your eyes I want to ride the skies  
In my sweet dreams  
Close your eyes I want to see you tonight  
In my sweet dreams  
  


I know you would. I want to go home to you. To OUR home.    

   
Sleep like a child resting deep  
You don't know what you give me I keep  
For these moments alone  
  


My eyes moved to Malik on the bed. He let out a strangled cry and his head fell back limp on the bed, his eyes still closed. His hand under the sheet finally stayed still. Marik and Malik were finished their soulroom fun…..for now. One thing is for sure: those sheets were now dirty.  I wondered if it would continue all night.  But, Malik looked tired. I walked over to Malik and pulled the covers over him more.  Malik was on his back, his head on his side, his head tilted upwards. His chest and his face were beaded with sweat. His lungs forced air out faster than they could hold it.     
  
Close your eyes I want to ride the skies  
In my sweet dreams  
Close your eyes I want to see you tonight  
In my sweet dreams 

My headphones were turned off and I looked at the bed.  I think it's a bad idea for me to sleep in my bed tonight….at least until Malik has a shower. But, since the bedroom door is locked and he is fast asleep, it would be stupid for me to interrupt him.  A smile flickered on his face. He must be holding his yami in his soulroom.  I didn't have my dragon to hold. Instead, I sat myself in a chair and borrowed a blanket from my closet. I took one last look at the sky.

"Goodnight, my dragon," I whispered, and I fell asleep in my computer chair.

Updates: Friday or Saturday

  
  


  
   
  


  
   
   
  
 


	10. Don't Ask, Don't Tell

Thanks to the lousy hurricane that hit Shubenacadie, me and my wife were able to write yesterday! We made one sale…but the weather was so shitty, it didn't surprise me.  Our landlords gave us flowers which was very nice of them. GO US!

sliderkta: I wish my Anzu was the Anzu in the show! That would be sooooooooo funny!  Of course, Bakura would have probably killed her a million times by now.

Lady Elfskye: I got the comic you sent me!  That was so priceless! I can so see my Bakura writing that on the bathroom wall! I tried emailing you before, but my email didn't go through. I'll try again tonight.

Evil MJ: Married Life has done a lot of things to me…but, I've always had a mushy spot.

Gralnak: *glomps gralnak until he can't breathe again*

IYyashi:At least Joey has Malik. I won't separate them.

Ryou's Mistress: Hmm…I never thought of it that way. However, I do have my dragon *hugs Dragondreamer* But, I guess I was thinking about her when I wrote that. I was sleeping alone in my room that night that I wrote that.

Dragondreamer: OO…….*hugs naked snarling Bakura  and bipolar Tris and hugs drugged up Chibi Joey*

Don't Ask, Don't Tell

Bakura opened his eyes to see his lover sleeping quietly beside him.  In his sleep, Ryou smiled.  Last night, they had made love again after Bakura had locked the door.  The last thing Ryou needed now was to be caught making love again. 

The yami smiled as he brushed his lover's hair back, the white hair covering the hikari's closed eyes.  Bakura was convinced that if he wasn't there for Ryou, Ryou would not be sleeping.  Ryou's depression would have returned and it was possible that his other yami, Aku, would have escaped the prison of his sealed soulroom.  The hikari sighed in his sleep and his eye twitched.  He was waking up.

Bakura smiled and kissed his lover's head gently, applying as little pressure as possible to the boy's skin.  Ryou let out a little moan and opened his eyes.  Bakura kissed his temple again gently. 

"Morning, sweetheart."

Ryou cuddled into the other boy close. "Morning, yami."

Bakura ran his hand along Ryou's chest to feel the heartbeat. It was as steady as it could be with the heart medication. 

"Yami, what are you going to do today? We have to get our kids back somehow."

Bakura kissed his cheek. "I'm going to Child Services to give them what they want…my birth certificate."

Ryou's eyes widened. "YOU have a birth certificate? What is it? A scroll?"

"Nah….my parents were poor, Ryou, remember? They couldn't read or write!  Think….my father was a tomb builder."

Ryou scratched his hair. "I give up."

Bakura snapped his fingers and a large stone hovered in the middle of the floor. It was a black stone with hieroglyphics carved into the rock.  Ryou jumped out of bed and brushed his hand over the rock. 

"That is amazing, yami!"

Bakura shrugged. "Hmm…it never meant much to me. I don't even know why I keep it in my soulroom. I really should have destroyed the stupid thing centuries ago." The yami stood up and went to the certificate. "I have a birth certificate to a man who never considered me his son.  A death certificate would have suited me better." Bakura turned to Ryou.  "But, I didn't even get that. Marik and I had planned to build each other a tomb that we could share in the afterlife. It would have been filled with the treasure we stole from our exploits.  We would share a tomb just as we would have shared life together.  Yami's father's tomb was filled with treasure.  When we heard of the riches inside, how could we resist?  But, we had already carved our names on the rock of our tomb. We stole ancient books and carved our spells and prophesies on the walls from those books.  It may not have been a pharaoh's tomb, but, we would be buried together, Marik and I.  That would have made it our paradise…to be buried side by side…together forever."

Ryou sighed and looked back on the floating giant slab of rock.  "You and Marik really did love each other, didn't you?  Well, how come you're not with him instead of me?"

Bakura looked up into his lover's eyes. "I loved Marik very much, Ryou. He was all I had. But, you, Ryou…" Bakura took Ryou's cheek in his hands. "Marik is not you.  We are two halves of a whole.   You complete me, Ryou. Malik is Marik's other half just as you are mine. Besides, I love you. I can't picture this life without you."

Ryou smiled. "Really?"

Bakura smiled. "Absolutely.  I love you, Ryou. And while Marik and I loved each other very much, my life has never been the same since I met you."

"You mean that, yami?"

Bakura nodded. "I'd never lie to you, hikari."

Ryou put his arms around Bakura's neck and kissed him on the lips. "I love you, Yami Bakura."

Ryou and Bakura shared a kiss on the lips, their tongues twirling, rubbing, and caressing the other's.  Bakura slowly broke the kiss and with much hesitation, released his hikari.

"I have to go, Ryou. I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Where are you going?"

Bakura snapped his fingers and the stone disappeared. "To Child Services to give them exactly what they requested."

*******************************************************

Mrs. Flannery came into the office and shut the door behind her. When she turned around, she saw Bakura sitting in her chair, his legs folded on the top of her desk, and shuffling his dueling deck. His shirt was half open and his spiky white hair fell about his shoulders as he chuckled at her entry.

"You're thirty seconds late, Mrs. Flannery. That will never do."

"Bakura Itemri? What are you doing here?"

Bakura raised an eyebrow to her. "I may be dead, but even the dead have a schedule to keep."

Her eyes opened wide and she put her briefcase on the chair beside the door. "I didn't see you in my appointment book, Bakura. I'm sorry. You'll have to make an appointment."

Bakura rolled his eyes. Obviously the fact that he told her he was dead had no effect on her. He wondered why. Bakura brushed it off as she went to the coffee machine in her office. That would explain it….she didn't have her coffee so she wasn't wide awake. 'These mortals and their coffee!' Bakura thought.

"Life is too short for appointments, Mrs. Flannery. Besides, if I had to wait to make an appointment to talk to you, I would have to wait another five thousand years, and I want my children back immediately if not sooner."

Flannery turned to him and moved her brown leather briefcase to her desk. "Please take your feet off my desk. It isn't a footrest, you know."

Bakura chuckled. "My feet go no where.  I'm here to talk to you.  Give me my kids back, Mrs. Flannery.  You had no right to take those kids away from me and Ryou.  We are good parents."

"We cannot allow unsupervised minors to care for other children.  If Ryou's guardian was available, then there would have been no issue.  Besides, we are still investigating possible criminal charges against Ryou."

Bakura's eyes narrowed as he thumbed the Man Eater Bug card in his desk. "Criminal charges? What criminal charges? He already testified against his father who beat him, poisoned him, and also, possibly raped him?"

Flannery's eyes went wide and her face went pale. "Raped? How would you know?"

Bakura avoided her gaze for a second and stood up. "Mrs. Flannery, Ryou is my lover and you know it. Don't you think I would know enough about Ryou's body to know if something like that had happened to him?  I know Ryou inside and out."

"You have had forced intercourse with him?"

"I admitted to it in court to protect Ryou, Mrs. Flannery.  What criminal charges are you investigating against Ryou?"

"That is privledged information."

Bakura's lip curled. "And I'm not privildged enough?  He is my lover, for Ra sakes.  You mortals and your rules and 'privledged information'!   I'm his lover and I'm not even entitled to protect him?"

"Child Services is dedicated to preventing crimes against children. If there is a slight chance that you, as Aria and Aten's parent---."

"I am Aria's father! Aten may not be my son, but that doesn't mean I don't love Aten."

"Who is Aten's father?"  
"Marik is Aten's father.  But, we take care of each other's child."

"If there is even a slight chance that you, Marik, Malik, or Ryou committed a crime against them, I want to be absolutely sure that you do not have them within 50 feet of you, Bakura. I'm doing this for the children's sake."

Bakura walked around the desk.  "My child means the world to me, Mrs. Flannery. If I ever wanted to raise a hand to my kid, I would chop off my hand before I could get near her."

"You probably are a good father, Bakura, but I have to make certain that those children are not in danger in your custody."

"Well, have you even talked to our children?"

Mrs. Flannery opened her briefcase and removed her appointment book. "I have an appointment to talk to the kids today at their foster home."

"Hmm…did you place Malik Ishtar in his foster home?"

"Yes. I did."

"I see. Well, you may want to reconsider his assignment."

Flannery moved to her chair and sat down. "Why is that, Mr. Itemri?"

"Because Joey's father has a history of abuse and he's a no-good jackal.  Malik has a better chance living with a pack of wolves."

"I checked…..Joey's father?  I don't know what you are talking about."

Bakura leaned over the desk, his eyes glazed red. "You know EXACTLY what I am talking about. You put Malik Ishtar with Joey Wheeler's father.  Joey is Ryou's friend…and I know what kind of sleaze-ball Mr. Wheeler is."

"We performed all the necessary background checks."

Bakura stood up. "You did, huh? Hmm….well…ok. If you say you performed the necessary checks, then I guess that means Malik Ishtar is safe.  Right?"

"Mr. Wheeler has undergone intense interviews and has provided the necessary medical and police background examinations. There is no reason to doubt that Mr. Wheeler is taking care of Malik Ishtar."

Bakura grinded his teeth. "Ok, Mrs. Flannery. You win. If you said you did the necessary checks, Malik should be fine. I would like to give you a piece of advice."

Flannery folded her arms. "Yes?"

"I suggest you save money away for a rainy day. After all, if Malik Ishtar death is caused by his foster father, I guarantee you will need the best lawyers in the business because I will not be the only one here in your office threatening to take you for all the money you have. Seto Kaiba will be here, too, and you'll need the best lawyers in the business.  Seto will buy your job and all you will have nothing left.  So, take my advice, Flannery. Save your money…..you'll need it."

Bakura turned away and stopped. "There is one more thing I forgot.  Mrs. Flannery, stand back from your desk for a minute."

"Why?"

Bakura snapped his fingers and the large stone tablet appeared over her desk. "That's why."

Flannery jumped back and Bakura snapped his fingers again. The tablet came crashing down on her desk, shattering it into thousands of tiny pieces. Her mouth gaped wide and she looked up at the spirit.

"You said you wanted proof of how old I am. There's my birth certificate.  Keep the wretched thing for all I care. I don't need it. And as far as the desk goes, bill Kaiba for the damages."

Bakura disappeared into thin air.

*********************************************************

Joey opened her eyes hearing Malik yawn. The Egyptian boy sat up and rose slowly from the bed. He threw his legs over the side of the bed with a groan.

Joey rubbed his eyes and chuckled. "So, umm…..I heard that you  and Marik made up last night."

"You heard us?"

"No, but it was obvious you were doing something with him…moaning and whimpering."

Malik's eyes went wide and his hands covered his mouth. "Did your dad hear me?"

"You weren't that loud.  Besides, good ol' Jack must have helped him sleep well."

Malik shivered as a cool wind came from the closed windows. He turned to the closed window.  "Where did that breeze come from?"

Joey covered himself more with the blanket. "Dad never kept up the maintenance on the windows in my room. So, this room is blistering hot in the summer.  He never gave me fans and told me not to complain or--." Joey's face went pale.

"Or?"

"Or he'd find a way to cool me down himself. I don't wanna talk about it."

"What would he do to cool you off?"

[Sweat makes you cooler, boy. Let me help you cool off a bit….you just sit there quietly and not make a sound.] "Nothing."

Malik raised an eyebrow and walked over to Joey, kicking aside the boxers he mysteriously removed during the night. Malik walked to Joey and wrapped his arms around Joey's shoulders. "Joey, what's wrong? Please tell me."

Joey shook his head. "I can't, Malik."

Malik sighed and snuggled against Joey. Joey brought Malik onto his lap and wrapped the blanket around Malik. The boy snuggled into Joey who was still dressed in his clothes from the day before.  Malik nuzzled and sighed in contentment.

The lock on the door clicked and Joey's eyes went wide.  Malik was still naked (mmm…)

The father stepped in holding a bottle of Rum. Joey held his friend tightly.  

"Boy, it's time for my breakfast," the father grumbled. "Get up this instant!" Joey's dad tore the blanket off of the boys and his eyes opened wide.

"What is this?!"

/Yami! Wake up!/

//………………//

/Marik always sleeps late after a night of sex! Dammit!/

"It was cold in here and--."

"Why are you butt-ass naked, boy?"

Malik closed his eyes and whimpered. Joey's dad stood there with his arms crossed.  "You two aren't fucking each other's brains out, are ya, boy?"

"Answer me!" Joey's dad backhanded Joey out of the computer chair sending Joey and Malik to the floor.  "Are you two screwing each other senseless or what?"

Joey shivered on the floor, his fists tightly clenched.  Malik saw Joey trembling on the floor.  

"We aren't lovers, Mr. Wheeler.  We're just friends."

The man grabbed Malik's wrists yanking him off the floor and tossing him on the bed. He grabbed his son and also threw him on the bed.  "I find you both in the chair, one of you is naked, and you are both telling me that you aren't banging each other? Joseph, I thought you were much better than that.  Here I thought you would be the only one for me."

Malik shot a terrified look at Joey. "Joey…….did he…..did you..?"

Joey bit his lip. "I can't, Malik….I can't tell you."

"What did you do to him?" Malik asked Joey's dad with a quiver in his voice.

"None of your business, boy."

"Malik is not my lover, dad!"

The man looked his son in his brown eyes. "So, is this what you have been doing the past year? Picking up little boys like your friend here? You like that, don't you?"

Joey grabbed Malik's hand. "No, sir."

"So, you love little boys, hmm, Joey Wheeler?  Maybe you would love to pound Malik right here right now…."

Malik's lip trembled as he tried his link to his yami. Marik was still asleep. /Lazy yami of mine./

"I'd love to watch…take it nice and slow, boys." The man sat on the computer chair and took a quick gulp of Rum.  "Get to it, son. Don't forget all I taught you."

Joey looked at Malik, his body quaking with apprehension.   His brown eyes scanned the tan Egyptian boy's body. He was beautiful, exotic. But, he was his friend. 

Yet…..his father was watching them with dazed eyes.  

Joey leaned into Malik's ear and took it in his mouth. "I'm sorry, Malik."

Tears streamed down Malik's face as he grabbed Joey's shirt. "Joey, what do we do?"

Joey pressed his lips to Malik. "I don't know."

"Slower, boys….oh yeah. That's better.  My son uses his tongue like a pro. Doesn't he, Malik?"

Malik suppressed a sob and his fists clenched.  Joey moaned into Malik's mouth with a stifled cry.  

"I'm so sorry, Malik."

"Joey……."

"Now, Joseph. Do to Malik what your daddy taught you."

Joey took Malik's shoulders and pinned him to the bed.  Malik arched his back, his body already reacting to Joey's kisses against his will. 

"Malik, give me a moan, boy."

Malik whimpered and Joey's dad stood up grabbing the scissors on the desk. He walked over to the boys and grabbed Joey's shirt cutting it off of him.  A tear fell from Joey's face as his father rubbed his hands over Joey's back. 

"That's it, Joseph. Good boy. Lower….show Malik what I taught you.  Show Malik what a great whore you can be."

Malik looked down and could see Joey's jeans now extremely tight. Malik turned his face, his tears bathing the dirty sheets.  Joey christened Malik's belly with his own tears,  hating himself for doing this to Malik and hating himself for getting aroused like this! 

"My boy is such a good boy….you know, Joseph, this is much better when you are awake.  I see you are enjoying this."

Joey's dad moved from behind Joey to Malik. He held Malik's head in place looking towards the ceiling. 

"I want to look into your eyes as my son gives you the best blowjob of your life."

Joey looked up from Malik's stomach. "I can't do this to Malik…he's my friend."

Malik looked up as the scissors pointed at his throat. A wave of panic gripped him shaking him and making his heart race.  This shook him deeper than Joey's kisses. 

"Do it….or Malik and you will pay for disobeying my orders."

The blade pointed to Malik's skin as Joey buried his face in Malik's warm belly.

Malik looked up at Joey's father and cried. 

"Stop crying!"

Malik gave a gasp as he saw Marik standing above him growling. The Millenium Rod was gripped in his hand and his sharp white teeth were grinding. His hikari had sharp metal stuck at his throat. He and Joey were crying.  

"I'm not going to do this to Malik!" Joey screamed trying to pull his face away from Malik's skin.  

The man raised his hand to his son and Marik caught it. The man turned around and dropped the scissors.  Marik took the Millenium Rod and hit the man's forehead knocking him onto the ground unconscious.  

Marik watched the man fall and wrapped his arms around is hikari.  "Tenshi….tenshi…breathe."

Malik sobbed into his yami's chest. Joey looked at his father on the ground in shock.

Malik opened an eye. "Why didn't you tell us, Joey? We could have helped you."

Joey covered his eyes. "Nobody knows. Not even Seto. I couldn't tell him. I couldn't tell him or anyone anything."

Marik looked at Joey also sobbing and brought the other blonde into his arms. "I hate to break this up so quickly, but I don't want this snake to find you two here. Malik, grab your clothes and get dressed."

Malik gripped onto Marik whimpering. "Can't….."  
"Hikari, please grab your clothes."

Marik grabbed a shirt for Malik and put it on him.  Joey grabbed a shirt and hurriedly put it on. The yami pulled Malik off of the bed and put his arm around him.  Joey took Malik's other hand and they ran out of the house into the rain. 

"Where are we going, Marik?"

"Anywhere Malik can't get hurt by that madman."

Updates: Sunday or Monday…We're closed on Sunday. 


	11. Chibi on a Sugar High

*review responses next chappie*

Chibi on a Sugar High.

Seto's POV

            I look at my newspaper, but I don't really see it in front of me.  The only thing I see in front of me is my Puppy in the hands of his father.  He went there for Malik's sake. He knew what he was getting into. DAMN IT! My puppy should have known better that that. My puppy needs more than obedience training….he needs a training in common sense.

I heave a long sigh and hear a rustle of the comics page that Aten was reading.  He looks up from his comics with his sparkling brown and purple eyes.  

"Unkie Seto, how's your paper?"

"Fine. Stocks seem to be doing well. How's your comics?"

Aten shook his head.  "No. I no wead comiss.  I wead paper same as you."

I sipped my coffee and Aten sipped his chocolate milk the same way as I did.  We put our cups down and I looked up at the chibi dressed in his happy duck sleepwear.  "How is your paper, Aten?"

Aten nodded slightly. "My tocks are foo the woof.  Tis keep up I be as wich as you!"

I hid my face behind my paper turing red trying to laugh at Aten's attempts to .mimic me.

"What is the headline of the paper?"

Aten turned his 'paper' to the front page and folded down the corner of the paper slightly like me.  "The headwine tays 'KaibaCorpis da best corpication in da world.  Unkie Seto wuns da compony  and he's dee best unkie ewer!  He is nice and funny. He tucks me and my sisser in bed and kisses us wike mommy, Mommy Mawik, Daddy, and Daddy Bakuwa do. Yes. Kaiba Corpication is dee bestest pwace to be in dee entire world.  Eweyone in da world woves Unkie Seto."

I bit my lip trying desperately not to throw my paper down and jump over the table and squeeze him with a hug until he stopped breathing.

"What else is in your paper?"

"The Opinin Page has a tory on Unkie Puppy! It tays 'Unkie Seto should not miss Unkie Puppy because Unkie Puppy is a big boy wike me!  When I get to be a big boy, I want to be wike Unkie Seto and Unkie Puppy when I gwow up!

"Well, at leas you won't be like your father and obessed about the Millenium Rod." I must have said it loud enough for him to hear. 

Aten put his 'paper' down and folded his arms and turned up his nose proudly. "Us Istars are vewy vewy pwoud of our Wods, Unkie Seto."  Aten sipped his chocolate milk. "My daddy bwags about his Wod to Daddy Bakuwa.  He once told Daddy Bakuwa that Daddy Bakuwa's Wod could newer be as big as his.  He says his Wod is huge-er than Daddy Bakuwa's."

"Ok, Aten."

"One time dey were arguing about who's Wod was bigger. Daddy told Daddy Bakuwa to pwove he had a bigger Wod--."

"Ok, Aten."

"I no know why, but my mommy came and took me out of da woom and took us out for ice cweam!  I assed what my daddies were doing and my mom said they were Wod compawison contest.  It must have been a wong contest because when we came back from hawing ice cweam, my daddies were aww sweaty and wet. Daddy Bakuwa was tore for a foo days.  Dey must have taken a bath since dey were wet. Da water must have been hot because dey were beething hard."

Ok…Aten was giving me more information than I needed to know.

"I asssed who won the contest and my daddy told me dat Daddy Bakuwa could newer mash the powa of his Mimimum Wod."

I dug into my shirt pocket. I had to give him something to stop him from giving me details.  "Here, Aten. Here's some M&M's for you." 

He took it into his tiny hands and I expected him to eat them. Instead, he nodded to me and put them in his picket.  "Tank you, Unkie Seto." He pat his pocket and continued to read his  'paper.'  Aria ran squealing into the room, her hands waving excitedly.

"Unkie Seto!"

I looked at my watch. Aten pretended to look at a watch on his arm. "Aria, you and Aten woke up at the same time. Breakfast was waiting for you."

"I went wooking for my sword to pway with and I found something better! I found a dancing egg in your woom!"

Uh-oh.  I thought I put that thing away after I used it last night!"

"It also had a wemote wike the TV!  It danced for me when I turned it on!"

I dug into my pocket quickly and removed a sandwich bag full of M&M's. "Here, Aria."

Aria's eyes lit up and she emitted a shriek of joy. She grabbed the bag and hugged it.

"I got M's!" Aria ran around the table. All I could see was her spikey little head go up and down as she ran around the circumference of the table.  "I got M's! I got M's! I got M's! I got M's! I got M's! I got M's!"

Aten looked up from his 'paper.' "Unkie Seto, I'm out of cawfee." Two year olds don't like coffee, but he wanted to be like me. He called chocolate milk 'coffee.'  I rang the bell and my servant came out. Aria turned to him and said, "Get my bwudder anutter cup of cawfee."

I turned to Aria. "Aria, what do we say when we want something immediately?"

Aria turned to the servant and stamped her foot. "Now, pwease!"

I handed Aria another bag of M&M's. "That's my girl!"

Her eyes lit up and she squealed again. "I got more M's! I got more M's! I got more M's! I got more M's! I got more M's! I got more M's! I got more M's!"  Aria continued to run around the table in circles.  She is so Bakura's offspring it's scary. Chibi yami on a sugar high.

The servant returned with more chocolate milk. Aten opened his arms to the servant and hugged him. I can't count how many times I told him it's not necessary to hug the employees. I nodded and the servant hugged the boy. "Ok, I love you, bye bye!"

Aten took a sip of his chocolate milk.  "You make weawwy good cawfee, Unkie Seto."

Aria ran to her brother. "Wook at all my M's! WEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Aten sighed and rolled his eyes. "My sisser aways on suga high. One time, my daddy give her Pissie Ticks and was wunning awound wike cwazy!  Daddy Bakuwa was not happy. He called it.." Aten scratch his white and blonde hair. "He called it…umm…umm….Oh Yeah! A Wa-damned Suga High."

Aria ran around excitedly and stopped suddenly in front of me.  "The egg shakes wike my sword. Where's my shaky sword?"

I reached into my pocket and brought out more M&M's.  Aria automatically ran to me and I gave her the bag. "M'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

With the amount  of M&M's these kids eat, I'll have to buy my own M&M factory just for her. She must eat her weight in M&M's.

I looked at my paper again missing my Puppy. I wanted to rescue Joey, but I had Aria and Aten to care for. I trusted my servant, but not enough to leave the kids with them.  Ryou is counting on me to care for the chibis in his ansence. I can't leave them with Yami. He'll lose them like he lost Aria before.

Mokuba ran into the room. "Big Brother, has anyone found Joey yet?"

 "Yami told me he's with his father."

Mokuba jumped back, worry plain on his face.  "Why aren't you out of here yet? Go bring Joey back home where he belongs!"

I put down my paper and pointed to the kids. "I can't leave them alone."

Mokuba grabbed Aria as she ran by him. The chibi laughed and giggled swinging the bags of M&M's in her hand. 

"You have to go for him, Seto, before anything bad happens to him."

I pointed to the chibis again. "I can't leave them!"

Mokuba picked up Aten from his high chair. Aria giggled and waved her hands while Aten cuddled happily into Mokuba wrapping his arms around my brother's neck. 

"I'll take care of them, Seto. Bring Joey back. I miss him a lot."

Aten raised his head. "Bing back my Unkie Puppy, Unkie Seto. I wanna cuddle with my Unkie Puppy."

Poor little chibi.

"Unkie Puppy! Where's Unkie Puppy? Unkie Puppy, I got M's! I got M's! I got M's! I got M's!"

Mokuba looked up at me. "You shouldn't give them so many M&M's, big brother. Aria's wired."

"Wa-damned Suga High!" Aten grumbled.

Mokuba was right. My little brother could care for the kids. He's reliable.  I stood up and kissed Mokuba on the forehead. "Be good. I'm going to bring home our Puppy."

********************************************************

Normal POV

Marik held onto Malik's hand as they ran through the rain.  Joey held onto Malik's other hand wiping the rain from his face.  Malik's feet could hardly touch the ground as Marik pulled him to safety.  

They passed an alley and Joey tugged on Malik pulling Marik back suddenly.

"Down this way!"

"Why that way?"

Joey tugged and shook his head freeing his hair of excess water.  "Trust me. With a year of living on the street, you get to know your way around rather quickly."

Marik and Malik followed Joey to a balcony where he and Malik found shelter.  Malik gave a hoarse cough and his yami turned to him.  "Hikari, are you ok?"

Malik looked unsteady on his feet even with Joey's support.  "I need to sit down for a minute."

Joey helped Malik sit by the door.  Marik checked the door. If he could open it, Malik wouldn't have to sit outside in the pouring rain.  The lock had a numerical combination.  Bakura had a better chance of opening a lock.  Bakura could eventually even open a numerical lock….given a hammer and a bunch of swearing.  

"You can't open it?" Malik asked him.

"I can't open this stupid thing."

"Why not picking the lock with your Rod?" Joey snickered.

Marik raised an eyebrow. "My Rod was not made for picking locks, Joey."

"So tired, yami." Malik coughed again and closed his eyes falling asleep as the rain beat hard upon the balcony.

"Sleep, my hikari." Marik noticed the balcony could only hold two people, so he backed out standing in the rain so the mortal boys could have much needed shelter from the elements.  The yami turned to the other blonde. "Joey. Wheeler. Joey, why didn't you tell us? Why?"

Joey folded his arms and looked down as tiny droplets of rain trickled down his hair.  "I was afraid. It isn't something that would come up in conversation, you know."

"But, we would have helped you, Joey."

"No one would have helped me.   Besides, I didn't want anyone to think I was a loser."

"You wouldn't have been a loser, Joey. You couldn't help the kind of family you were born into."

Joey looked down. "I know I couldn't. But, hurting me is one thing. Hurting one of my friends is worse.  I tried to fight him. But I couldn't."

Marik turned to Joey. "If you said something, we would probably not be out here in the rain hiding from your father. We would not be at your father's house at all! My hikari would probably have a decent home and not the whorehouse that you call your father's home!"

Joey narrowed his eyes.  "It's not my fault, Marik! Child Services is to blame!  If they did their job, then we wouldn't be here! I wouldn't be here with you and Malik!"

Malik gave another cough as a crash of thunder came from above. 

"Child Services is also to blame!  Who have you told about this?"

Joey looked down clenching his fists. "Nobody. I couldn't."

"You didn't even tell Seto? Joey, you both are lovers and should be honest with each other. Keeping something like this from him only hurts both of you."

Joey shook his head free of rainwater.  "I didn't mean to. It's….It's very hard to talk about."

Marik put his head down. "Well, Bakura told me about his incarceration in Yami's jail.  He put up with the same thing. He talked to me about everything, although it did hurt him. No…he was more ashamed that he let it happen.  It did hurt him, but he had to talk to me about it. My point is you should tell Kaiba.  He loves you, Pup."

Joey looked up at the yami. Malik began to shiver in the rain and cough.  

"I can't let my dad get away with this! I'm tired of running from him! I'm going home to get even with him!  He doesn't hurt my friend and think he's gonna get away with it!"

"What are you gonna do, pup?"

"What I should have done two years ago.  I'll be right back, Marik. Stay here with Malik."

Joey ran back in the direction of the house. Marik looked down at his hikari and removed his own shirt. He put it around Malik's shoulders to shield him from the wind and rain. Another crash of thunder banged overhead as Marik stood in the rain with his arms folded against his chest.  

**********************************************************************

Joey ran back to the house. How dare his father make him assault Malik like that!  Joey ran back to his house standing outside of the door. He had two years of anger….hate….sadness to convey to his dad. How could he tell his father how he felt?  He stood in the rain, the rain clinging desperately to his blond hair. 

The house was dark as he opened the door. The thunder crashed again as he took a soaking foot into the house.  

"Dad! Where are you?!" Joey's heart raced as he entered the house slowly.  A lump was caught in his throat as the rain beat furiously on the window panes. 

"Welcome home again, my little whore."

Joey turned around as the lightening illuminated his father with a table lamp in his hand.  The man shattered the ceramic lamp against the front of his son's head knocking him unconscious on the floor.  "Just like old times, Joseph…Now for a little fun in the dark."

Author's note: You are all free to personally kill me for this cliffie. If you think my cliffie is bad, read Stronger Than Before by my wife…her cliffie is just as good…or bad..however you look at it.  * looks at Dragondreamer Yami Dragon* You realize, dear, that we are both soooooo dead for these cliffhangers.

Updates:  Tuesday or Wednesday, depending on how busy the shop is. I have my first successful series of soaps and I have to make more since they are selling so well.    


	12. You Never Told Me

sliderkta: I'm glad you love the Story and I think that Seto is an ok kind of guy. He's misunderstood sometimes, just like Tristan.  But, you know, if you  ever need to talk to someone, don't hesitate to email me or AIM me on bakuralove.  I'm always willing to help my reviewers any way I can…even if it is just an ear or a shoulder to cry on.

happy yaoi lover: Both me and Dragondreamer Yami Dragon are both girls…and yes, we are happily married to each other and our husband.  Dragondreamer Yami Dragon is my wife. HORRAY FOR DRAGONDREAMER YAMI DRAGON!

The Insane Otaku: Seto has to come rescue his puppy. WE LOVE JOEY!

Pharaoh Yami's princess: Hope you had a good b-day. 

Angelic Mouse Girl: Aww…you're so cute. I'm glad I didn't scare anyone away..amazingly, the last one was one of my most popular chappies.

Shadow of Light: I try to make my stories deep, but not deep to the point of not being able to comprehend the stuff. Gotta love symbolism, such as the toybox.

Evil MJ: Yes, I did chop off part of my finger by chopping soap, but I chopped off part of my LEFT hand…not my writing hand.  And ha ha ha….i tripped over the handicap ramp…not the computer cord!

 Dragondreamer: Did I make up for torturing Joey yet, Yami Dragon, or do I have to do more…….umm…….."making up?"  Did I make up for it yet?

You Never Told Me

Seto put Joey in the limo and held him tightly.  Joey panted heavily and closed his eyes tightly.  Seto was careful to cover his lover's ears from hearing the screams that came from inside the house.  

"Seto…I thought you wouldn't come for me."

"Why wouldn't I want to look for my lost puppy?"

Joey squeezed onto Seto tightly. "Because you would be angry with me…that I didn't tell you where I was going."

Seto heaved a sigh. "We'll discuss that later, puppy. In the meantime, I am not angry, ok? What I saw in there was not your fault."

Joey nodded and looked up. The guards came out of the home cracking their crimson covered hands. The guards casually entered the limo and began to drive away. 

"Wait! You're going the wrong way! Marik and Malik are the other way!"

"Mark, turn around. We're going back for the others. Where are they, Joey?"

Joey wiped a teary eye on Seto's shirt. "I left them where I used to stay out of the rain."

"Where's that?"

"Just up ahead."

Seto looked out of the window and narrowed his eyes at the dilapidated houses, graffitied and boarded up.  Litter lined the streets and the sidewalks were covered in muck and grease.  

"Down the next alley."

The car was too narrow to drive through so Seto stepped out of the car and unknowingly into a puddle of slime.  Cursing mentally at the mucky, slimy ooze, he helped Joey gingerly out of the limo.  "Joel, come with us."

The guard led the way into the alley with his hand on his concealed weapon.  Seto looked at the alley, wet and damp. Small rainfalls of water pat on the cold ground.  Litter covered the alley and graffiti lined the brick buildings on either side of them.  

"This is where you used to live?" Seto asked as he looked at the pile of used syringes on the ground. A stray cat sifted around and jumped out of a garbage can.  A cough was heard further down the damp, cold, crisp alley.

"It was better here than living at home with my dad."  A puddle of sludge formed among the melted milkshakes and mud. 

Marik turned and saw Seto helping Joey down the alley with a sheet around him.

"Joey, what the hell happened to you?"

Joey shook his head. "Nothing. I don't wanna talk about it."

Malik coughed and shivered under the balcony.  Joel ran over to Malik and felt his forehead.  "May have a fever, Master Kaiba."

"Bring him," Seto ordered sternly to his guard.

Joel grabbed Malik's arm and the boy gave a whimper.  Marik grabbed Joel's arm. 

"Nobody touches what is mine, mortal."

Marik helped Malik to his weak feet.  Seto turned around to head back to the alley's entrance.  Seto found two rats fighting over a piece of stale and hairy bread crust.

"Joey, did you honestly live here?"

Joey shrugged. "I lived all over the city's alleys and corners.  But I lived here when I wasn't lucky enough to get jail time.  When they would return me back to my father, I would end up here. This was my home."

"Jail time?" Marik asked. "Why is that a good thing?"

"Free tv, a roof over your head, 3 meals a day….that was paradise, Marik.  When I was returned to my dad, that was hell."

Seto held Joey tighter watching the squealing rats intently.  Malik whimpered in Marik's arms as the cat returned chasing the rats that were literally as big as the cat.

Seto closed the limo door and ordered the limo to return to KaibaCorp.  Seto was on his cell phone talking to Dr. Zira ordering him to get to KaibaCorp and drop whatever it was he was doing.  Seto called Mokuba to track down Bakura.  

Malik opened his eyes to see Joey weeping beside his lover.  A large scar attested to something very bad.  Malik struggled from Marik's possessive grasp and sat beside Joey.  The blonde boys held onto each other in the car, nuzzling and hugging each other tightly.

*********************************************************************

Seto helped Joey up the front steps of KaibaCorp while Marik and Joel supported Malik.  Security helped Seto to the elevator with Joey.

"Joey, what happened to you?" the guards asked the sad puppy.

Seto turned to the group of concerned guards. "Nothing happened. Make sure it stays that way."  Before the doors to the elevator closed, Seto turned to his guards. "Joey Wheeler is NOT here. Do you all understand? If anyone asks, Joey is not within a thousand miles of this building. Malik also isn't here.  He's no where near this place. Got it?"

The crowd of security nodded and the elevator closed.  Seto helped Joey to the bedroom that they shared.  He directed Marik to put Malik in the next room until the doctor arrived.  Seto slowly removed Joey's shirt and Joey wrapped his arms around Seto suddenly.

"It's me, Joey. It's just me." Seto kissed his lover's neck gently. "It's ok, puppy. Just relax."

Seto helped Joey into the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom.  Seto couldn't remove the sheet.  Seto drew him a warm bath and slowly helped the blond into the water.  The part of the sheet that stuck to him by dried-up fluids peeled free from his body.  Seto washed him looking into Joey's brown eyes.  

"Why didn't you tell me?"  Seto whispered with tears in his sapphire eyes.

Joey looked up at Seto's jeweled eyes.  "I'm sorry, Seto.  I don't know why. It's…..it's hard to talk about."

Seto watched the soap lather Joey's warm skin. Joey reached up for Seto's cheek and cupped it lovingly. Seto looked down at his lover's red and purple wrist where the rough rope dug into it.

"Love you, my dragon."

"My puppy…why couldn't you talk to me?  I cannot believe you would keep this from me!"

Joey cringed. "I couldn't talk about it. My father always told me that I wasn't allowed to talk to anyone about it.  I tried telling my teacher once and my father kept me locked in my room and didn't feed me for days.  I couldn't walk for days because he made love to me constantly, stopping only to eat and take a piss.  I learned my lesson the hard way not to tell anyone or even try to."

Seto wrapped his arm around Joey. "I would never treat you like the way that monster treated you.  I'm sorry, puppy. I just want you to relax."

Marik interrupted their moment by bursting into the bathroom. "Why the hell won't Malik let me undress him?  What happened to Malik before I appeared, Joey?"

Joey shook his head. "My father made me….he tried to make me make love to Malik."

Seto and Marik snarled angrily. Seto hugged Joey even more protectively.

"I hope your guards killed him, moneybags. If not, I'll finish what they started," Marik snarled gripping the Millennium Rod and stamping out of the room.

Seto helped the trembling puppy out of the tub and wrapped a clean towel around him. He brushed Joey's hair and helped him back to bed.

Joey sighed weakly and his eyes closed.  

"Puppy, will you be ok alone for a few minutes? I want to check on Malik. I'm sure they're both anxious to see Aria and Aten."

"I forgot to tell them that the kids are here, Seto!"

"I'll let them know. Are you going to be ok here for five minutes?"

Joey shrugged.  "I lived with this for nine years. I can wait another five minutes."

 Seto nodded and kissed his puppy when Mokuba ran in with Aten in his arms cuddling up to his chest.  Aria was clinging to his leg as he walked. 

"That's it, big brother! No more M&M's for Aria!"

"UNKIE PUPPY!" Aria and Aten squealed. Aria ran to the bed and tried desperately to climb onto the mattress.  Aten couldn't run as fast as his sibling, but waved his arms excitedly.

"Aria. Aten. Puppy needs his sleep. You can say hello for now, but someone else here wants to see you, too."  Seto helped the chibis onto the mattress. Aten climbed up on Joey's stomach and leaned forward putting his head on Joey's chest to hear his heartbeat.  Aria ran to her Unkie Puppy and kissed his lips, eye, forehead, and cheeks.

"You stay here, puppy. I'll be right back."

Seto left with Mokuba. "Any luck with Bakura?"

"They're not home. Besides Anzu answered and  I couldn't take her annoying speech about how rocks were being friendly to her."

Seto rolled his eyes. "Well, Ryou usually comes here at night to tuck the kids into bed.  We will have to have him stay tonight."

"Why?"

"Because I found Malik and I know Ryou misses him. Ryou won't want to leave if Malik is sick like this."

Seto looked at his little brother. All he could see in front of his eyes was Joey under his father.  Mokuba was the only family he had.  To think that anyone could do that to their own family members made him quiver.  He kneeled down to Mokuba and hugged his little brother.

Mokuba shifted his eyes. "What's that for?"

"Do I need a reason to hug my little brother now?"

"No, It's just…..kinda unexpected now."

Seto shrugged. He just needed to hug his brother.  He would always keep his brother out of the hands of people like Joey's dad.  Mokuba followed Seto into the other room. Marik had tucked Malik into bed. Seto and Mokuba walked to the bed and looked at the sweating, moaning boy in the bed.  Seto sat beside Malik knowing that Marik was watching his every move with a careful eye.  He touched Malik's forehead. 

"Hot. He has a fever.  The doctor should be here soon."

"Fever?  He can't have a fever!"

"He does. The doctor won't be too much longer. I told him to get over here in fifteen minutes or I'll find myself another doctor.  Come into the next room with me. He'll be fine here."

"I can't leave my hikari alone when he is sick."

"This will make both of you feel better."

Marik turned to his hikari and kissed him.  "I'll be back, tenshi." Malik didn't even look up at his yami. He laid there limp and sleepy.  Marik left the room biting his lip.

"How could he get sick so easily?"

"That alley was a disgrace. Wouldn't surprise me if he caught more than a cold there."

Mokuba opened the door and Marik gasped.  

"ATEN BAKARI! ARIA KANIKA!"

Aten raised himself off of Joey's belly and turned to see his father running towards him.  Aten smiled and squealed uncharacteristically of him.  He crawled off of Joey. 

"Daddy!"

"Daddy Mawik!"

Marik scooped Aten into is arms hugging him and pressing his lips to Aten's cheek. Seto and Mokuba heard a sniffle as Marik's lips remained fastened to Aten's cheek.

"Marik?" Joey turned to the yami whose face was drenched in tears and turning red from lack of breathing.  

Aria hugged Marik's chest. "Don't cwy, Daddy Mawik."

Seto pulled Mokuba close to him.  "Marik, are you really crying?"  
"I never thought I'd see my child again," Marik whimpered crying into the tuft of white and blonde hair.  Aten placed his face on his father's chest and nuzzled into it.

"I thought I lost you, Aten," Marik said kissing Aten again and he picked up Aria.

"Aria, I missed you so much, baby girl."

Aria hugged Marik tightly. "I was a weawwy good girl while you were gone, Daddy Mawik!  I pwayed tag with Unkie Mo-uba and…OOO….DADDY! I was pwaying in Unkie Seto's woom twying to find my shakey sword. I wen unner the bed and I found a dancing egg! It also shooked and danced for me!" 

Seto turned red. "Uh….Aria, I don't think Daddy Marik wants to hear this."

Marik smirked. "No..that's fine. What else did you find, baby girl?"

"I found a weather bwacewet! It was pwetty! It snapped awound my wist. The stones mashed Unkie Seto's boo eyes!  But, Unkie Seto took it away and gave me M's intead!"

Joey turned red at the mention of the "weather bwacewet."  Seto knew this is the last thing Joey needed to hear.

Marik turned to Seto. "So, moneybags, who gets to wear the "leather bracelet?"

"……Who do you think, Yami Marik? Aria, I don't think this is something to talk about…"

"And den, Daddy Mawik, I found bawoons! I towed it to this wady and I assed her if she would bwow it up for me. I think she liked bawoons because she couldn't top waffing! She couldn't beathe like when Aten needs his mecication.  I went to Unkie Mo-uba and he waffed and waffed and waffed and waffed and waffed. He boo it up for me."

Seto turned to Mokuba. "You blew it up for her?"

"Big Brother, you should know to put away your toys when you're done playing with them.  Now maybe you'll keep them hidden away where no one can see them."

Seto narrowed his eyes. "That better have not been my strawberry flavored condoms, Mokuba."

"It smelled like tawbewwy, Unkie Seto. Mo-uba bought me a stwing and I towed eweyone my pwetty bawoon! They tolded me it was vewy pwetty. I pulled it behind me and towed eweyone I tee."

Seto rubbed his temple. "Aria, condoms are not balloons.  Nor are they something to be showed to the staff. Didn't we have this discussion before?"

Aria looked down sadly. "Yes, Unkie Seto."

"What did I say about the toys you find in Unkie Seto's room?"

Aria played with her hair avoiding his eyes. "Dey are not toys for wittle girls to pway wit."

"And?"

"And……they are sposed to stay in the bedwoom."

"And? What are you supposed to do when you see something that doesn't belong to you?"

Aria paused and looked up at Seto.  "I'm torry, Unkie Seto….I only wanted to pway wit it."  

Marik held Aria closely as she rubbed her eyes. "Moneybags, if you want to keep toys out of their hands, then lock your bedroom door.  Aten can't get to any of the stuff me and Malik use."

"It was so pwetty, I just wanted to pway with the bawoon…..I'm torry."

Seto sighed and handed Aria another bag of M&M's.  "Don't cry, Aria. I'm not mad."

Aria wiped her tears clean and smiled hugging the bag forgetting why she was crying. "Daddy Mawik! I got M's!!!!"

Dr. Zira came in quickly and headed right for the bed. "Joey, what happened?"

Joey turned away from Zira and curled up on the bed, drawing his knees to his chest. "Not in front of Aria and Aten."

Seto grabbed Aria and Mokuba followed him closely.  "When you are done with Joey, there's another patient next door who needs you."

Seto carried the giggling chibi waving her bag of candy.  

Aten looked up at his father.  "Where's Mommy Malik?"

"He's in here," Marik said opening the door.  

Aria smiled as she saw Malik. "I wanna hug Mommy Mawik!"

Seto put Aria on the bed and sat her down. "Mommy Malik is sick. Don't get too close."

Aria sat on the bed rubbing Malik's foot.  Seto held her shoulders loosely making sure she wouldn't get too close to the coughing, sniffling Malik.

Aten looked at Malik in bed struggling with breathing.  Aten fussed and Marik put him down.  Aten crawled to Malik, but Marik pulled him back.

"Aten, son, you'll get sick."

Aten crawled over to Malik again. "I no care if I get sick, daddy," he said hugging Malik and kissing Malik's cheek. "I miss my Mommy Malik. I wove you."

Malik smiled and ran his fingers through Aten's hair.  "Ryou?  Ryou…is that you?"

Aten looked up into Malik's purple eyes. "I no Mommy. I Aten."

Malik gathered Aten into his chest. "Aten…..at last."  Malik gave a sigh, oblivious to the cry that came from the other room where Joey was being examined.  

Seto gave Aria to Mokuba. "I'll be right back. Don't let her get too close to Malik."

Seto ran into the other room.  Zira turned to Seto as he approached. "I tried to be gentle, Mr. Kaiba."

"Did Joey tell…"

Zira nodded. "Joey told me what happened.  He's going to have to stay in bed for a couple days if not more.  There's excessive tearing and a lot of scarring. Many of these scars were inflicted years ago, and this recent assault just opened them up again."  Seto sat on the bed and gathered his puppy into his arms.  

"Old scars?"

"Many of them never healed.  Joey, did this happen before?"

Joey nodded, turning pale.  "Often…when I was growing up.  My dad did it."

"I'm going to have to report this to the authorities, Joey."

Joey sat up suddenly. "No, you can't!"  

Seto took Joey's hand. "We have to, Joey. This will protect you!  Besides, I will already have Mrs. Flannery's job for this!"

"A criminal act has taken place, Joey, and we have to punish the one responsible."

"But what if he goes after me or my friends?"

"He'll be placed in jail, puppy. He won't go near any of our friends."

Joey curled up beside Seto shivering slightly. "What if he gets to me or my friends?"

"We'll let the cops handle it, Joey.  Besides, Joey, you are scarred badly enough to warrant ten life sentences. I doubt he'll be out and about anytime soon.  I'm going to notify the authorities immediately.  Good day, Mr. Kaiba."

Zira left and Joel entered. Seto covered Joey's ears. "Did you take care of it? Is it done?"

"Yes, Mister Kaiba."

"Good.  That bastard won't bother his son anymore.  He deserved more than what he got, I'm certain. Dismissed."

The guard left the room and Seto turned to Joey. "Why didn't you tell me about this, Joey?  Why?  Didn't you trust me?"

Joey looked down at the floor.  "It not that I didn't trust you. I just….I couldn't bring myself to tell you."

"But, we promised not to have any secrets between us. Why did you keep this from me, puppy? I could have helped you!"

"I'm sorry, Seto. This was hard enough for me to come to terms with.  When I saw my father above me, I remembered everything. If you asked me a week ago to talk about my father, all I would be able to say is that he drank booze and beat me senseless.  I didn't remember anything about his sleeping with me or using the toys on me."

Seto jumped off of the bed and went to a safe in the wall.  He put in the combination into the safe and opened it.  Joey looked over to see their toys being removed: the ball gag, the whip, the rope, the blindfold, the dildo.  Seto cringed as he remembered Joey's clown-decorated toy box.  The toys he and Joey used were the same as what his father used on Joey all his life.

"Seto, what are our toys doing up in that safe?"

"I installed this yesterday after Aria found the vibrating egg.  I knew the tomb robber's daughter would be a handful."

Joey sat up in the bed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting rid of the toys. Every single one of them."

Joey's eyes went wide and he put his hand out and jumped off the bed. He pulled on Seto's arm kneeling before him. "Wait! NO! You can't do that, Seto!"

"Joey, I can't bear using these now knowing that your father used them on you as a child!"

Joey squinted in pain. "You can't get rid of them!  I need them!"

Seto pointed at Joey's chest. "You do NOT need them!  You NEED air. You NEED  food. You do not need sex toys like these that we used to torture you!"

Joey wrapped his arms around Seto. "But you use the toys to give me pleasure!  You don't use them to hurt me like my father! My father used them for his pleasure."

"I can't, puppy! I'm getting rid of them right now! Now be a good little puppy and lay down!"

Joey watched Seto turn away with the toys in hand. "But, Seto….."

"Give me one good reason that we should keep these."

Joey returned to the bed looking down at the carpet.   "Because….because….I don't know how to make love to you without them," Joey said with a tear in his eye.  Joey collapsed on the bed shielding his face. "I don't know how to make love to you without the toys, Seto."

"Puppy…….we don't use the toys all the time."

"But when we don't…..I don't feel like….I'm making love to you. I only know how to make love using the toys."

Seto dropped the toys on the bed. "Joey, these are the cause of your pain."

"But for me, Seto….love has always been about pain….until you came into my life." 

Seto's shoulders went limp and he looked down at the floor.  Life had been the same for him…orphanage, being conditioned to think only of business, being conditioned to be cold and unfeeling.  He suppressed his sensitive side, afraid for anyone to see him weak.  

"Love always a condition to me. Love had a dollar sign on it.  Love was something that could be bought and sold. But, Joey, after I knew you and learned to love you, love didn't have a dollar sign anymore.  Love had nothing to do with money….love was greater than money. Just as my love for you is more precious to me than all the wealth and power I own."

Joey looked up at Seto. Joey brought his master into his arms this time. "Seto….you don't mean to hurt me when you use these things. You do it to make me feel good. This is all I've ever known!  That is the difference.  You will never be my father. But, please, Seto….don't do this."

Seto looked at the toys in his hands…implements of torture and articles of forced submission.  "But, Joey, even the kids at the orphanage had a toy box.  We had one that we all shared, but, Joey….puppy….." Seto held up the ball gag.  "This is not a child's toy…nor should it ever be."  Seto threw down the ball gag in disgust.  "A child's toy chest is supposed to have children's toys, puppy!  Not these kinds of toys! Sorry, Joey, but that is just sick! A toy box that doesn't have children's toys in it, but sick, twisted toys meant to take away your innocence."

Joey looked up to Seto. "You don't honestly think that you were the first one to take away my innocence, did you?"

Seto's eyes floated down to Joey's thighs. "No…but I was hoping that I was your first.  You deserve to enjoy your first time.  Not having it taken away as a child."

Joey hugged Seto again. "Seto, as far as I'm concerned, you were my first. You were the first person to take me because you loved me. You didn't want to use me as your personal sex slave only.  My father…sometimes on the street…..I had to do things I never wanted to do…I did it to survive.  But you, you loved me.  You were and always will be my first love…the one who accepted me for who I was...and I love you for it."

Joey and Seto locked eyes.  The blonde looked up at his lover and gently stroked Seto's cheek.  Deep brown met crystalline sapphire.  Seto leaned into Joey and pressed his lips against his puppy's.  Joey squinted tightly at first, the recent memories of his father's booze-bitter kiss clearly on his mind.  Seto brought a hand to Joey's face slowly cupping the delicate face in his hand. Joey's eye opened and watched the hand intently.

"I won't hurt my puppy," Seto whispered.

Joey closed his eyes fighting back the tears and the voice of his father.  He wasn't Seto's whore. He wasn't there for Seto's convenience.

Joey parted his lips from Seto's neck and kissed the tender flesh. "I'm so sorry I never told you."

Seto put his hand on Joey's back and pressed him against his body.  "It's ok, my puppy."

Their lips locked again, unwilling to let the other go.  Their breathing became sharp. Seto broke his kiss with Joey and wrapped his arms around him.  Joey let out a long, exhausting yawn.

"My puppy tired?"

"Zira gave me something to make me sleep. I guess it's working."

Seto pulled back the bedsheets and Joey slipped under them.  Joey turned on his side and his eyes slowly closed.  "Goodnight, pup." Seto covered Joey and kissed Joey's cheek.  Seto left the room and closed the door. 

Connell, Seto's secretary, called for him from down the hall. 

"Connell, the puppy is asleep! What is it?"

"You have a visitor in your study."

Connell approached him and gave her the business card:  Mrs. C. Flannery, Child Services.  


	13. Meanie Wady Gets No M's!

Lady ELfskye: hehehe…Bakura's my boy!  Flannery's just doing her job, but she really dropped the ball on the whole Malik issue.

Ryou's Misstress:  Glad to see you're back online!  I know Joey went through a lot, but Seto's back with him now….*hugs Joey plushies and offers them as a welcome back gift*

Evil MJ: I know sometime in the future it will come out as to what happened to Joey's dad.  In the meantime, *hands naked bloodthirty Bakura plushies*. 

Dragondreamer: Joey's torture is over now……*hands Chibi Joey to Yami Dragon and Chibi Tristan to Dragondreamer*  ….It's up to you if you wanna share your Chibi Joey with MJ…..but, I gave her naked Bakura plushies to go along with her bloodlust…*who's got daddy's bloodlust?????*

Gralnak: I know the last couple of chappies were hard, but Joey will be fine from here on.  

IYYASHI: I try to get better as I go. OF course, almost 20 years of writing helped me do that, too.

hato chiisai: If you meant Malik / Ryou, sure...but Malik has to get over the bug first.

Joey's Gal: Yeah, I know, I tortured Joey a little….but He's getting better..promise. I did enough to him…*hands Joey plushies*

Meanie Wady Gets No M's!

Seto entered the room where Marik was watching Zira give Malik some cough medicine.  Aten was rubbing Malik's chest with his head buried in Malik's shoulder.  Aria was still seated quietly at Malik's feet.

"How is Malik?"

Zira closed his bag. "He has the flu.  He needs bed rest and these pills," Zira said handing Seto a handful of pill bottles.

"How soon can he be moved?"

"Where are you moving him?"

Seto took Aria in his arms looking down at the boy. "Anywhere but here. He can't stay here. Neither can Joey."

"But both of them need someone to look over them."

"I know that, but they will be cared for."

Aten kissed Malik's shoulder and sighed. Seto stepped beside Marik who blocked his way to Aten and Malik. 

"Aten has to come with me, Marik."

Marik's eyes narrowed and he gripped the Millenium Rod tightly. "Why? This better be good, moneybags."  
"Child Services is here to talk to Aria and Aten."

Seto grabbed Marik's shirt as the yami tried to sprint from the room. 

"Let me go, moneybags!"

"If Child Services knows Malik is here, they'll take him away. You don't want to separate Aten and Malik again, do you? Besides, who knows what kind of family he will get next time."

Malik opened his eye and wrapped his arm around Aten. "My little boy……"

Marik looked down and picked up Aten gently.  The father hugged his son and kissed him.  "Be good, son." Marik put him on the ground.

Aten stood on the floor looking up at his daddy. Aten wrapped his arm around his father's leg tightly. "No weave daddy!"

"I won't leave you, Aten. Go with Unkie Seto. He will bring you right back."

Aten turned to see at Marik leaning over Malik sniffling and whimpering.

*********************************************************************

Seto kneeled in front of Aria and Aten. Inside the room, Flannery from Child Services was waiting.  He knew the children were excited after meeting their lost mom and daddy Marik.  But, if Malik was to remain safe, the children would not be able to talk about either of them.  Seto could see Flannery bringing back her goons from Child Services and dragging the feverish Malik out of his warm bed and placing him in another second-rate home.

He took one hand from both of it and squeezed it desperately, but not hard enough to hurt them. "This is important..Do not tell the lady inside that Daddy Marik and Mommy Malik are here."  
"Why not?" Aten asked with large eyes.

"Because if she found out, they would both have to leave you again.  She will make them leave you."

"Why would she do dat?" Aten asked brushing back his white and blonde hair.

"Because that is her job."

Aria's eyes narrowed and her fists clenched. "She will not take my mom and daddy Mawik away if it's the wast ting I do!"

"Aria, be good. Tell her that you miss your mommy and daddy. She may return you to your mommy and daddy, but you must be on your best behavior.  Aria, that means no drawing blood this time."

Aria stuck her lip out in a pout. "Awwwww…..why not?"

"The last time you said you would be on your best behavior, you bit my personal accountant."

"But he was giwing you a wowsy intwest wate, you taid so yoursewf!"

"Aria, please behave this time and do not mention your sword or the toys you found, ok?  I'll give you more M&M's if you're good."

"I want M's! I want M's! I want M's!"

"Only if you are good."

Seto opened the door and the chibis entered slowly, one clinging to each of Seto's legs.  Flannery sat on a high-backed chair by the fireplace.  Seto put the chibis on the couch and sat between them to minimize horseplay.

Flannery looked at Aten cuddling up to Seto's hip.  "You must be…Aten Bakari. Hi, cutie!"

Aten shrunk back gripping onto Seto's arm.  

Flannery turned to Aria, looking at her through her narrowed eyes.  "You must be Aria Kanika. Hi, cut--."

"Don't call me cute, meanie wady! I not cute!"

Flannery looked at the chibi girl sitting beside Seto with crossed arms and legs and with a pout on her face.

Flannery opened her briefcase and brought out a file folder.  "So, kids, I'm just here to ask you a few questions. This won't take long."

"I have a qwession, meanie wady!  How come you taked me away from my mommy and daddy?"

Flannery held her breath as the chibi watched her closely.  "I did it to make sure you have the best care possible.  I know you are upset but--."

"Uptet?  I'm angwier dan the time I went into Unkie Seto's desk and he had no M's for me and he taid he hid dem fwom me!  Dat's how angwy I am! Dat's weawwy weawwy weawwy weawwy weawwy angwy! No one hids my M's fwom me!"

"This won't take long, Aria, I promise."

Aria snorted angrily in response.  Seto noticed her spiky hair becoming more pointed and pronounced with every passing second.

"How do you kids like it here?"

Aten looked up at her with large chibi brown and purple eyes. His eyes looked glassy as if he were ready to begin crying. "I miss my mommy and daddy.  Me and my mommy are tad cause we no can tee eash udder.  That mase me tad."

Flannery looked at Aten's thin frame and his bony legs and wrists. She had no idea how this child walked. The child seemed to have no muscles.  "Aten, are you eating? He looks thin, Kaiba."

Aten huddled closer to Kaiba becoming conscious of the way Flannery was eyeing him from head to toe.  "I eat. My mommy tolded me I was sinny since I was bornded."

Seto wrapped his arm around the boy. "He eats when he can. His stomach is very sensitive and can only digest certain foods.  His heart medication also makes it extremely hard to put weight on him.  Didn't you do your research before separating them from their parents?"

"I did review their file, Mr. Kaiba."

"I know more about these kids than you do, Mrs. Flannery. I take care of these two often.  I know when Aten needs his medication. I know what he can and cannot eat.  I know everything about emergency care for Aten in case his heart should suddenly stop beating.  Most people don't know what to do for a child with medical problems like Aten.  If Aten suddenly stopped breathing right now, Mrs. Flannery, would you know what to do for him?  What would you do to save his life?" Flannery sat still looking at the chibi with large, different colored orbs.  "You can't care for a child with special needs like Aten without training.  Very few people in Domino are able to care for a child like Aten medically, physically, but most importantly, emotionally."

Aria leaned forward, narrowing her eyes. "I woved my mommy and daddy  My mommy and daddy miss me mush!  And you tooked us away from dem!  You are a vewy meanie wady!"

"I'm trying to help you, Aria," Flannery said, having gone pale from Seto's speech.  

"If you wanna hewp me, take me back to my mommy and daddy!"

"Did your parents take good care of you?" Flannery asked Aria. 

"Their parents were taking very good care of them until you  came to screw all that up," Seto retorted unable to contain himself.

"Mr. Kaiba, I am addressing the children here."

Aria jumped up beside Seto and growled. "You no talk to my Unkie Seto wike dat! He demans wespects!"

"Aria, respect is earned, not demanded."

"Tays you, meanie wady!" Aria said standing with her hands on her hips.

"Aria, I told you to behave."

Aria jumped down from the couch. "I wan my mommy and daddy back!"

Seto picked up Aria and put her back on the couch.  From his pocket, he took a small bag of M&M's again.  Aria sat down growling with the M&M's in her hand gripping them possessively.  Her brown eyes leered at the woman in the chair as if she were a mortal enemy ready to take the prized candy from her.  

"Did your mommy and daddy ever spank you?"

Aten looked up at her again. "We have two mommies and two daddies."

"But, Aten, all four are boys. How can boys be mommies if mommies are women?  Do you have any women who live with you?"

Aten shook his head with Seto beside him. "Mommy bornded us and Mommy Mawik and Mommy cwean us, hug us, pway wit us, wead to us. When we hurt owselfes, Mommy Mawik and Mommy hug us."

"But, who is your mommy?"

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Ryou is their mother."

"Ryou could not have given birth to them, Mr. Kaiba."

"I tolt you not to tawk to Unkie Seto wike dat!" Aria said standing up again. Seto put his arms around her and held her close.  "My Unkie Seto is da wishest man in da whole wide world because he has wots and wots and wots of M's!  If you were a nice wady, he would give you some M's, too! But you are a meanie wady taking me and my brutter way from our pawents, so no M's for you!"

Seto kissed her forehead and held her tightly.  "Aria, that's enough."

"Who is their biological father, Mr. Kaiba?"

"Daddy Bakuwa is my daddy," Aria said smiling folding her arms. "Tee? I have pikey hair wike him. And it's pwetty!  And I got daddy's bwood--." 

"Aria…what Aria was trying to say is that she has her father's blood type. Right, Aria?"

Seto looked down at the little girl. Aria covered her mouth with her hand and nodded. 

"Oh, yeah…that's what I was going to tay….we have the same bwood type."

Flannery raised her eyebrow and turned to Aten. "Is Bakura your father, too, Aten?"

"No…My daddy is Daddy Mawik.  I have my daddy's bwond hair and my mommy's white hair.  My one is eye is wike my mommy and de utter wike my daddy."

"Marik is Aten's father and Bakura is Aria's father."

Flannery removed her glasses. "Mr. Kaiba, do you really expect me to believe that these two children were born from a male and were fathered by two separate males?"

"A DNA test will back that up, Mrs. Flannery."

Flannery rolled her eyes and Aria growled louder.  "Anyway, did your mommies or daddies ever spank you? Hit you?"

Aten narrowed his eyes. "We aw good kids, Ms. Fanny!  Aw mommies and daddies no hit us or pank us!"  

Seto looked down at Aten surprised with his sudden outburst.  

"Our mommies and daddies not hit us, meanie wady!  Dey wove us wewwy mush!"

Flannery wrote something in her file and looked up at the chibis again. "Did you ever see your mommies and daddies hug or kiss in front of you?"

Seto folded his arms. "That is a pointless question!  There's no reason to ask that, Mrs. Flannery.  What Marik, Malik, Ryou, and Bakura do behind closed doors is their business!"

"I want to make certain that these kids are not subjected to any type of abuse."

"Has it ever occurred to you that just because they are gay does not mean that they are not allowed to show their feelings towards each other."

"I want to know to what extent they show their feelings for each other in front of the kids."

Seto chuckled. "Do you actually think that they have orgies in front of the kids? You know, just because they are gay, you are turning their personal lives into your business.  If they were a male and female couple, you would not have a problem."

"No, my problem is that there are two minors unsupervised.  And these kids need supervision."

Seto stood up. "I don't think that is your problem at all.  Aria and Aten have been taken care of by their parents."

"I will not return them to their parents until we contact Isis Ishtar, Ryou's legal guardian."

"Isis should have given you her contact information."

Flannery sifted through the file.  "We do not have her information."

Aria jumped off the couch. "Give me back to my mommy and daddy right now!" Aria lunged at Flannery, but Seto picked her up just in time.

Aria kicked and clawed in Seto's grasp trying to get to the woman in the chair.

"I wonder where Aria learned to do that, Mr. Kaiba," Flannery said writing down in her file folder.

Seto turned Aria around and he saw a Sennen Eye glow on her forehead.  Seto blinked and it was gone. He shook his head thinking it must have been the sunlight reflecting off of something metal in the room.

Aten stood up and jumped off of the couch.  He walked over to Flannery calmly.  He lifted up the necklace so she could see the tiny ring dangling from a silver necklace.

"You tee dis wing?  Dis is my mommy and Daddy Bakuwa's wenning wing.  Dis is all I have weft of my mommy," crystalline tears pooled behind his eyes. "Dis is all I have weft of my mommy and it is all tanks to you…meanie wady." Aten ran sobbing from the room as Aria growled and snarled in Seto's grasp.

"I did my job separating them from their parents, Mr. Kaiba. Nothing more."

Seto walked up to her with the snarling, seething, chibi in his arms.  "You didn't do your job, Mrs. Flannery."

"How so?"

"Follow me."

Outside the door, Seto handed Aria to Connell.  "Take her to her playroom. Aria, look at  me."

Aria stopped snarling as she looked up at Seto with large brown eyes. "Yes, Unkie Seto?"

"Go play in your playroom. I need you and your brother to play very quietly, ok? This meanie lady and I will be in the next room over and we have to talk. Ok?"

Aria nodded and turned back to Flannery.  "You big and mean!"

Connell took Aria back to Marik and Malik.  Aria ran up to Marik. "Dat wady was mean!"

Aten snuggled into Malik again, cuddling into the sleeping boy's shoulder.

***********************************************

Seto's POV

I opened the door to the bedroom where my lover lay sleeping.  Flannery thinks she did her job by making Joey leave me and by making Malik stay with a child molestor?  Well, I was ready to give her the fright of her life. Nothing would put her on her boss' "shit list" more quickly than knowing that a kid for whom she was responsible suddenly disappeared.  I kept the curtains drawn so the room was dim enough for my lover to sleep.  

"Why are we here, Kaiba?"

"You need to see something."

Flannery saw the bed and raised an eyebrow. "Seto Kaiba, are you coming onto me?  If you are thinking of sleeping with me to get the kids back to their parents, it won't work."

Mentally, I shuddered. Offering to sleep with her was like offering to sleep with Anzu. Just the thought of that makes me ill to my stomach.  

I raised an eyebrow. "You think a lot of yourself, do you?"  I walked towards the curtains and opened it up enough for her to see Joey in the bed.

"What's the meaning of this? Why is he here? I thought I told you he couldn't stay here with you."

"I did send him away to live with my friends Yami and Yugi. But, Joey heard that you placed him with his father."

"How did he hear? That information is kept strictly confidential!"

"Ryou watched the cops take Malik to his father.  Joey went to stay with Malik."

"That doesn't explain why he is here."

I went to the bathroom and dragged out the bloody sheet covered in crimson with patches of yellow where either Joey's release or his father's release stained the white sheet.  Flannery went white when she saw it.  "What is that?"

"When I heard that you placed Joey with his father, I went over there to get Joey out.  I walked into the room….Joey's own father was raping him.  This is the bed sheet to prove it."

The file folder dropped and slapped on the ground and Joey tensed in his sleep. "Daddy, not the whip! Please!"

"He was…..raped by his own father?"

"And you not only endangered Joey's life, but Malik's as well."

Flannery picked up her file folder. "I have to remove Malik from there immediately!"

I folded my arms. "You won't find him."

Joey turned on his back and tilted his head back. "No, father…….daddy….please."

I went to Joey and brought him into my arms. He squint his eyes and relaxed in my embrace. My poor little puppy.

"What do you mean I won't find him? He's there. He has to be."

"When I found Joey, I couldn't find Malik anywhere in the home."

"I will have to talk to Mr. Wheeler myself then."

I almost tried not to tell her the truth: I had Mr. Wheeler eliminated for touching my puppy.  Nobody hurts my puppy and gets away with it.

"You do that, Mrs. Flannery."

"Malik was no where?"

I shook my head. Time to convince her that Malik was in bad shape. "Nope. I found a pair of pants that belonged to Malik. They were covered in blood. But, I couldn't find Malik anywhere. He could be anywhere in the city."

"Oh no…what am I going to tell my superiors?"

"He could be on the streets."

"I could lose my job!" Flannery said gripping her file tightly.

"He could be targeted by street gangs or worse……they could find his body floating in Domino River or he could end up in Domino Park.  Remember that jogger they found recently in Domino Park?  If the same people get a hold on Malik, they'll only be able to identify him by his dental records."  

"If anything happens to Malik, my boss will have my job!"

I gave her my best glare. "If he doesn't, I will, Mrs. Flannery. Malik was my friend.  And I swear that if anything happens to him, I will have your job personally."

She turned white. I chuckled internally knowing I gave her a shake. "My puppy is staying here with me.  Joey is not leaving me.  Joey and I want to adopt, but if you think I am doing it through Child Services, you are crazy. I'm amazed your department is still open. All it will take is a phone call from me and everyone in Child Services will be looking for new jobs…all because you claimed you did your research."

Flannery shifted on her feet clearly looking uncomfortable. "Do what you want, Mr. Kaiba."

I narrowed my eyes and curled my lip. "Don't tempt me, woman. I am not one to be trifled with or taken lightly."  I held my puppy close. "Because of you, Joey suffered and believe me, you are lucky I am not on the phone right now reporting you and your lousy work ethic. If my friend Malik is discovered dead, you will be out of the office so quickly, your head will spin."

Flannery straightened her skirt and brought out an invoice and photo out of her folder. "Well, Mr. Kaiba, if you intend on having my job, my replacement will need a new desk."

" A new desk?"

"Your friend Bakura destroyed my desk with what he claimed was his birth certificate.  Here is an invoice for the replacement of the desk."

I looked at the price and at the desk smashed to pieces! "What was his birth certificate?"

"That large brown stone on my remains of my desk. He said to bill you for the replacement."

The desk was flattened!  Flannery walked out the door. I'm quite surprised my threats didn't shake her.  I wonder why. Hmph…she doesn't know whom she is dealing with.  I kissed my puppy on the forehead and left the room.

I went to see Malik and if he was improving.  Aten was curled up in Malik's arms whimpering.  Poor kid. I know it's because Flannery brought up Ryou and Bakura.  Poor little chibi misses his mother.  I really feel for Aten. Aten's always been close to Ryou and it has always been hard for Aten to be without him.  Aria's always been happy as long as she knows I'm here and that I have a inexhaustible supply of M&M's.

Aria stood by Marik hugging him.  When I approached the bed, she released Marik and walked over to me.  She hugged me tightly.

"Sowwy I didn't be a good giwl for you, Unkie Seto. I twied."

I kissed the little girl on her cheek. "It's ok, Aria.  Aten?"

Aten turned to me, his eyes red and sore.  "Unkie Seto?"

I motioned for him to come to me. He left Malik hesitantly and crawled over to me on the bed. "I was a good boy, was I?"

I hugged the chibis. I had to have Ryou come tonight to see the kids and see Malik. If Malik could see Ryou, maybe he would improve.  I thought about Bakura and looked at the invoice in my hand. I couldn't tell Aria that I wanted nothing more than to wring the neck of her father. It occurred to me that it was a good thing Bakura was already dead…..because I would have to kill him for billing me for the replacement of a desk that HE broke.  

Updates: Wednesday or Thursday

Next Chappie: Ryou and Malik are reunited at last.


	14. Like Me

I want to say that in no way am I saying that Child Services is full of people like Flannery. Child Services does a lot of good for kids who really need good homes.  I met several people in college who were adopted. So, if anyone feels I'm dissing the department, I'm really not.  

*review responses next chappie*

Ryou's POV

            Dinner was once again ruined by Anzu. Not surprising anymore. Every day I run upstairs after dinner with a headache.  Today's "friendly message" was that not only were rocks friendly, but pavement was also friendly.  Why? I have no idea.  

            Anzu jumped up and down…go figure we had spaghetti…the sauce got all over my hair and my white shirt.  I asked her how she got out of the Shadow Realm. 

Anzu's face assumed its normal blank stare.   "Well, they put me on this friendly turtle with catapult on it. OOO! CATS ARE FRIENDLY! And then they shot me out of the cutsie wootsie Swadow Wealm!  I miss it so much….." Her face turned sad….pathetic type of sad. "No friendship."

I had to lay down on the bed before my foster father came upstairs.  Bakura was busy beating his head against the soul room because of Anzu to realize how achy I was.  My foster father is really great. I wonder how he ended up with a daughter like Anzu.  

"Ryou, are you feeling ok?"

I sighed. "She gives me a headache."

"I know.  She's been giving me a headache for the last fifteen years."

We both nodded. "Do you like it here?"

I looked over at the clock…..830 pm. It was almost my time to spend with my babies!  The best part of my day is tucking my chibis in bed!  But tonight, I missed them particularly bad.  "I miss my family. I miss Aten and Aria."

"I know. I'll never know how it feels to miss a normal child since every time Anzu leaves this house, it's like a breath of fresh air."

I looked up at the man. "I'm really sorry. I do like it here. My father never had time to talk to me like this. The last parent to sit and talk to me like this was my mother."

He put his arm around me, which surprised me. "We heard about your case, Ryou.  We're sorry about your father."

I clenched my fists and my teeth began to grind. 

//Ryou!  You ok?//

\ Sorry……..\

//All of a sudden, our soulrooms began to quake!//

\Sorry, Bakura.  My foster father just mentioned my father.\

//……Are you ok, Ryou?//

\I'll be ok, yami.  Once I get my father out of here, we'll leave.\

"I know, sir. He was cruel.  I'll never be able to forgive him for doing what he did to me or to Aten."

"Well, Ryou, I know things have been hard on you, but we'll help you."

My father hugged me tightly and the phone rang.  From downstairs, I heard my foster mother call me. "Ryou!  Phone for you!"

"PHONE CALLS ARE LIKE FRIENDSHIP! WHO IS IT? WHO? WHO? OOO!! I SOUND LIKE AN OWL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OWLS ARE VERRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYY FRIENDLY! HORRAY FOR FRIENDLY THINGS! YEAH FRIENDLINESS!!"

Bakura once again began banging his head against his soulroom.  // I've never wanted to kill myself again so much in my afterlife!  Make it stop……….//   

I ran downstairs and picked up the phone. "Hello, Ryou speaking."

[Ryou? I need you to come over here immediately.]

Kaiba. The way his voice came over the phone sent shivers up my spine.  

"Kaiba, is anything the matter?"

[You have to come over, Ryou. I need to speak with you.]

"Are Aria and Aten ok?"

Silence came over the phone.

[You may want to pack a bag. You are staying here overnight.]

My first instinct was that one of the kids was ill.  Seto knew I stayed awake with Aten all night when he came home.  Aten spent a few days in the hospital along with me. Both of us were terribly sick after my father kidnapped us.  But, I never left Aten's side after Aku, my other yami created by my father and Cinetti's son, was destroyed.

"Kaiba, is something wrong that I should know about?"

[Everything is under control, Ryou. Bring Bakura with you.]

Kaiba hung up the phone and I stared at the receiver.

\ Bakura, we are going to KaibaCorp. Kaiba was acting strangely.\

// Are the kids ok? //

\Kaiba wouldn't tell me a thing. \

// Then get going before I have to show Anzu what her stomach lining looks like. //

Anzu ran into the room. "OO!  MOMMY LOCKED ME IN THE BASEMENT AND TOLD ME THERE WOULD BE LOTS OF FRIENDSHIP DOWNSTAIRS! I FOUND FRIENDLY SPIDERS AND FUN FRIENDLY STUFF!"

"How did you break out of the basement, young lady?"

" I broke that ever-so-friendly lock you put on the door! FRIENDSHIP HELPED ME BREAK THE DOOR! YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH FRIENDSHIP!"

I could hear my yami screaming and growling and trying to pull his hair out. // IF I DON'T GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW, I'M GOING TO KILL MYSELF AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN…//

\Ok! I'll get you out.\ 

"Mother, my friend Kaiba wants me to stay the night. Can I? Please? I'll be back tomorrow."

My mother thought. "Ok, Ryou. Come back tomorrow." She kissed me and I ran upstairs to pack my bags.

\Yami, I'm in my room. Come out.\

//I'm not coming out of this ring until we are gone from this Ra-Forsaken hell hole!//

I packed my bags quickly and I ran out of the house. When we were a safe distance away, Bakura materialized beside me.

Bakura and I ran to KaibaCorp both worried about Aria and Aten.  My imagination began to run away with me. What if it was about Aten and his bad heart?    Did Aria get into something she shouldn't have and is sick?  

Beside me, Bakura ran hardly breaking a sweat.  I could feel his concern for Aria over the mindlink.    A few years ago, I never would have known that he would make such a great father!  He was good with both of the kids, even though I almost expected him not to be close to Aten because he wasn't his son.  

When we arrived at KaibaCorp, the guards let us in. The guards seemed relieved to see us.  

Seto met us at the elevator door like usual. I grabbed onto Seto's shirt. "Where's Aria and Aten? Are they ok?"

"They're ok. Aria and Aten are with my temporary guests," Seto said walking away dressed in his dark blue bathrobe with gold trim. He opened up the door to a bedroom. "But you can go inside."

Bakura and I walked up to the door and both of us stopped moving…stopped breathing…stopped thinking.

Aten and Aria were cuddling Marik and Malik. Marik stood up from the bed gripping the Millennium Rod.  

"Itemri!"

Bakura gasped. "Ishtar!"

 Bakura ran for Marik and the two yamis collided in an embrace hugging each other.

I ran to Malik and I found my friend laying on his side with a steaming bowl of chicken soup beside him and a bottle of medicine.  Aten was beside him cuddled up to Malik's chest.

"Malik?" I hugged my friend who laid there half awake. I heard a little moan come from him. 

"Joey…..please stop.  No….Joey…"

I turned to Marik and Bakura having a serious conversation.  Their serious conversations always involved their trademark poses. Bakura stood facing Marik with his arms folded across his chest.  Marik's face was almost glaring as he put one hand on his hip and tapping the Millennium Rod against his leg.  

Bakura glanced at me and turned back to Marik. 

"Malik?" I took Marik's hand and he looked up at me slowly. "Malik? What's wrong?"

Malik sneezed and rubbed his cheek against my hand. Malik had no grip.  Seto's footsteps came behind me.  

"Joey helped him escape."

I turned to Seto. "Why is Malik sick?"

"A damp alley was no place for him. I hope my puppy doesn't come down with it, too."

"Joey? Is Joey here, too? I thought he had to leave."

Aten crawled over to me and I picked him up in my arms. I really didn't want him or need him to get sick.  

"To hell with Flannery! This is KaibaCorp and here I do things MY way from now on!"

Aten brushed back his hair. "Unkie Seto taid dat Mom was wunning away from Unkie Puppy's meanie daddy.  Dat's why Mom isn't fewwing well. Poor Mommy Mawik."

"Joey returned to his dad and he," Seto looked at Aten smiling in my arms and Aria clinging to her father's leg jumping up and down frantically trying to get his attention. 

"I can't go into it with the kids here."

"I want to see Joey," I said.

Seto nodded and picked up Aria.  We put Aria and Aten on the bed.

"Mommy, no go!" Aten clung to me tightly whimpering.

"I'll be right back."

Malik brought Aten close to him and cuddled him. Seto lead me and I pulled Bakura along to Joey's room next door.

Joey was sitting up in bed having a bowl of chicken soup like Malik.  His wrists were really bruised and I noticed something different about him. He smiled when we entered the room and out his chicken soup aside. 

"Ryou! Bakura!"

"Puppy, what trouble did you get into this time?"

Joey shifted uncomfortably and winced as he slipped into the sheets.  Beside the table was a bottle of prescription medicine and Tylenol.  I noticed the brand of medicine. It was the same pills that Zira prescribed to me when I came to the hospital.  Its purpose was to reduce the risk of infection in suspected rape cases.  

Joey was……….? By his father?

"Nothing, Bakura.  I wish I never went back to my father, but Malik needed help. I couldn't let anything happen to him."

I sat beside Joey. "Are you really ok, Joey?"

Joey looked at me with large brown eyes. "It's hard for me to talk about."

I nodded. It wasn't something I wanted to talk about either when it came to Tim and my own father.  It wasn't easy and I thought no one would understand.  Me and Joey are in the same situation that neither of us could control.

Seto sat beside me. "It's ok, puppy.  We're here for you."

"How is Malik?"

"Still running a high fever. He drifts in and out of sleep though. Once Marik feeds him, he'll sleep like the dead….no pun intended, Bakura."

Bakura rolled his eyes and snorted. "Very funny."

"You said something about a damp alley, Seto. What was Malik doing there?"

"Like Aten said, he and Joey were running away from Joey's dad.  Malik hasn't tried to walk since we brought him back."

Joey looked down and almost blushed. "Well, there's a reason for that…."

"Did your dad hurt him, Joey?"

Joey looked down and nodded. 

"He said "Joey, please stop" in the room. Joey, did you do anything to Malik?"

Joey looked up at Seto and squint his eyes.  He shook his head and whimpered. "I was forced to…make love to Malik." Bakura growled gripping the bed post in his hands.  Seto and I bit our lips and put our hands on Joey's arm.  "It didn't get all the way, but…..I didn't want to hurt Malik. My dad threatened to stab Malik in the throat. I couldn't let that happen."

Joey saved Malik's life?  " Why did you go back to your dad? You knew what he was like!"

"Ryou, I had to try to get even! I wanted to  get revenge on my dad."

Bakura leaned against the bed post. "Revenge is good, Joey, but look where it got you."

Joey sighed and put his head down. "True…..but, I did it for Malik's sake and for my sanity. I couldn't stand being his punching bag or his……fuck-toy anymore!  I don't know what Seto did to him, but I never want him to forget how much of a bastard he really is!"

I rubbed Joey's back as the tears welled up in his eyes again.  "I know you are angry and you haven't had time to heal.  It will take a while to get over this."

"It's been ten years almost! I should be over this already! I shouldn't be here crying like a baby!"

I hugged Joey tightly. "You have to let it out, Joey." Trying to restrain my own tears, I rubbed Joey's back.

"It's not fair! It's not fair! Why me? What did I do to deserve him?  What did I do wrong?"

Seto took his hand and stroked Joey's face lightly. "You did nothing wrong, pup.  He got his just desserts, love, don't worry.  You just lay down like a good little puppy and relax."

The soup soon took effect on Joey and he fell asleep. I remember after the incident with me and my father. I slept for days nonstop.  The doctors told me it was my coping mechanism.  They said it was a way to escape my emotions and the situation.  Joey was lucky he was eating. I didn't eat….only slept.

Once Seto, Bakura, and I left, my yami turned to Seto. "So, Seto, what ever happened to Joey's dad?"

Seto folded his hands. "What do you mean?"

"Look, Kaiba, you aren't the only one in this hallway whose ever had to hide a body. So….what did you do with it?"

Seto turned away. "I admit to nothing. Besides, it's nothing a needle and thread and several icepacks won't cure."

"Why would he need a needle and thread?"

Seto smirked. "Because, Joey's dad will have to pull himself back together….or rather, sew himself back together." 

Seto's cryptic answer was all he gave as he turned away from us again. Bakura and I reentered the room and found Aten asleep beside Malik. Aria was under a table in the corner. Bakura picked her up and looked at our daughter…covered in chocolate. Her mouth was covered in chocolate, her dress was covered in chocolate, her hands were dirty, and her white hair  had chocolate stains.  Marik was sitting in a chair gripping the Millennium Rod tightly. 

"Ishar! Look at Aria!" Bakura held Aria up for Marik to see. "She's filthy!"

Marik snickered. "She's tuckered out."

"She's dirty!"

"Just give her a bath, Bakura," I said to my yami.  "It's time to get them to bed anyway."

Aten wrapped his arms around my shoulders and he snuggled into me. Aten remained slightly awake as he was bathed. I dressed him in his moon and stars sleeping gown and Aria in her pink, lacy nightgown.  We tucked them in bed and kissed our children goodnight.  

Bakura and I returned to Malik. Marik sat by his hikari waiting for Malik to show some signs of consciousness. The only reward he got were twitches of the fingers.  

I stood beside Marik and put my hand on his shoulder.  "Marik?"

Marik just sat there. 

"Marik, come talk to me."

Marik looked up at me with those captivating purple eyes. "Malik is ill. I can't leave him."

I watched Marik turn back to Malik. I know what he was going through….I wanted Malik to be better, too.   I missed Marik and I hugged him tightly. 

"Bakura, can you watch Malik? I have to talk to Marik."

Bakura nodded and Seto sat on the other side of the bed. My yami seemed intent on having Seto divulge what he did to Joey's dad. 

"Well, when I saw what happened to Joey, I couldn't take it. So, I did what any lover would do, I…"

The door closed behind Marik and I as we headed to the study for some quality time.

Updates: Sunday or Monday.

Next Chappie: I'm gonna do a special request from Hato chiisai….a Marik x Ryou lemon next chappie.


End file.
